Battlefield
by IsisLes5
Summary: Rachel Berry tendra que decidir si vive y es un vampiro, o muere, dejando atras a sus amigos y a un amor que cree jamas sera correspondido.
1. Inicio

Esta historia me llego por el hecho de que estoy detestando de sobremanera ambas cuartas temporadas de Glee y TVD, asi que por eso es esto.

Centrado en la trama de TVD, con menciones de las temporadas anteriores, pero la historia parte desde el final de la tercera temporada. Nada me pertenece.

* * *

Planear una muerte, es algo que un humano puede hacer, planear tu propia muerte también, pero planear morir por otro, o mas aun dos personas, es algo que no siempre ocurre, mas aun cuando sabes que finalmente no moriras, porque cometiste un error en el camino, y terminaras como algo que no pensaste, y tampoco quieres porque es antinatural para ti serlo.

Es eso lo que Rachel Berry, extrañamente, piensa mientras siente el agua entrar por sus pulmones, como la respiración se le acaba, viendo millones de imágenes de su vida pasar frente a sus ojos, hasta que la oscuridad le inunda la visión y la muerte reclama su alma, ganando…

En la casa de los Gilbert, Elena mira confundida a Stefan, que aun no sabe que hacer o decir, porque se suponía que su novia estaba con Matt en la carretera, porque este y Jeremy habían decidido secuestrarla para sacarla del pueblo, pero segundos despues de la llamada de Rebecca, donde la rubia le dijo que se vengaría de ellos por no cumplir su parte del trato, ya que Klaus estaba muerto, Jeremy lo llamo confundido, diciéndole que Elena estaba en la casa, asi que rápidamente olvidando la amenaza de Rebecca se fue a la casa de su novia.

Matt te secuestro- dijo finalmente Stefan, la chica lo mira confundida- El y Jeremy querian sacarte del pueblo, para protegerte de los originales por si algo salía mal con Alaric- pauso- Y Alaric logro asesinar a Klaus-

Que- exclamo Elena sorprendida- Y tu estas bien- le pregunto revisándolo preocupada

Si- contesto Stefan- Parece que Klaus nos mintió despues de todo- pauso- Pero ese no es el punto Elena, estaba seguro que estabas con Matt en la carretera-

Deberia estarlo- añadio Jeremy y mira a Stefan- El que por cierto no me contesta su teléfono-

Mierda- siseo Stefan yéndose rápidamente hacia la puerta

Stefan aun no entiendo que sucede- añadio Elena siguiéndolo con Jeremy tras ella, el se detiene y la mira- Lo ultimo que recuerdo antes de despertar fue entrar a mi cuarto despues de hablar con Elijah, hablar contigo, me dejaras sola para poder hablar con Damon, lo hice y seria-

Tampoco se que sucede- confeso Stefan

Donde esta Rachel- pregunto Jeremy de pronto

Subimos juntas despues de que Elijah le diera la sangre y la conversación acabara, y me dijo que descansaría en la habitación de huéspedes- contesto Elena

Quizas ella sabe que paso- añadio Jeremy, mira a Stefan- Ve a ver a Matt, quizás Katherine nos hizo alguna jugarreta-

Stefan asiente, le sonríe a Elena, y se va rápidamente, Elena va con Jeremy, arriba para poder hablar con Rachel, pero encuentran la habitación de huéspedes sin rastros de la chica, por lo que empiezan a llamarla por teléfono…

Stefan logra hablar con Rebecca, la que le dice que obviamente que cumplió su palabra, y que es seguro que la doopelganger esta muerta, lo que Stefan no le niega por temor a lo que Rebecca pueda hacerle a Elena, Rebecca le concede decirle donde hizo estrellar el auto de Matt, resultando ser el mismo lugar donde murieron los padres de Elena y Jeremy.

Y encuentra al chico a la orilla del lago, inconsciente, pero vivo, logra hacerlo reaccionar.

Elena- susurro carrasposamente

Elena esta bien- le aseguro Stefan- No estaba en el auto- Matt lo mira confundido

Pero…-

No lo se- le dijo Stefan- Pero lo averiguare- añadio metiéndose al agua, logra llegar al auto sumergido, deseando haber encontrado a Katherine en este…

Damon no tiene idea de que mierda paso, en un segundo estaba recibiendo una paliza de parte de quien era, y para el aun es, su mejor amigo, ahora convertido en un vampiro cazador, a pasar a otro segundo en que este cayo en sus brazos muerto, lo que le hizo recordar un segundo despues que Elena también estaba muerta.

Pero de pronto para su sorpresa Damon escucho un corazón latir, y no cualquier corazón, sino que el del propio Alaric, que segundos despues despertó sorprendido, feliz, confundido y arrepentido de todo lo que su lado maligno había hecho.

En su confusión y sorpresa Damon no sabia que hacer, si estar feliz, o patear a Alaric por dejarse convertir en un vampiro, y por lo mismo golpearlo, pero realmente como no sabe que hacer, se quedo estatico y simplemente dejo de pensar por un rato, mientras Alaric lo mira preocupado.

Damon, no se que esta sucediendo- dijo- No se como es que estoy vivo otra vez, pero tenemos que irnos de aquí, para averiguar que sucede- pero el vampiro aludido no reacciona, asi que Alaric molesto lo golpea, para su sorpresa lo manda volando al otro lado del lugar de donde estan parados- Wow-

Pero al menos funciono porque confundido Damon lo mira- Que mierda- siseo

No fue mi intención- aseguro Alaric levantando sus manos en señal de defensa- No sabia que podía hacer eso-

Que mierda esta sucediendo aquí- pregunto Damon

Sabes tanto como yo- aseguro Alaric- Por eso tenemos que ir con los demas, quizás Bonnie o Rachel pueden decirnos que paso-

Yeah- concedió Damon- Mas porque se supone que si tu o Elena fallecían, pasaba viceversa-

Mayor razón para salir de aquí ya- añadio Alaric firme, Damon asiente, y ambos salen del lugar…

Meredith fue el nombre que a Stefan le apareció en la cabeza para llamar para ayudarlo en lo que sucede, al llegar esta rápidamente reviso a Matt, y les confirmo a ambos chicos lo que ya sabían de la chica que encontró en el auto, muerta.

Tiene la sangre de Elijah en su cuerpo- dijo de pronto Matt, haciendo que Stefan y Meredith lo miren- De repente recordé que paso cuando llego despues de ayudarte en el hospital con Alaric- añadio mirando a Meredith, la que mira a Stefan, que con su mirada confirma las palabras de Matt

No podemos llevarla a la morgue entonces- entendió Meredith, ambos chicos asienten- Donde la llevamos-

A casa de los Gilbert- contesto Stefan- Desde ahí llamaremos a Bonnie y Damon- añadio, ambos asienten, suben el cuerpo de la chica al auto de Meredith, y parten en dirección a la casa de los Gilbert…

Asi que te hartaste de que todos te utilizen- le dijo sonriendo Klaus/Tyler a Bonnie, ambos aun estan en la celda de la familia Lockwood- Interesante-

Porque lo dices- le pregunto la chica con las cejas levantadas

Porque lo es- contesto Klaus/Tyler- Pero ahora hablemos de cuando me devolveras a mi cuerpo-

Necesitare un poco de tiempo- contesto Bonnie- Rachel lo protegió con un hechizo que se disparo en el momento que Alaric te estaco-

Lo mismo paso con tu hechizo- añadio Klaus/Tyler, Bonnie asiente

Necesitare su ayuda para ayudarte- añadio- Porque es la unica que puede levantar el hechizo de protección sobre tu cuerpo-

Ya veo- entendió Klaus/Tyler- Solo no te demores mucho, porque mi paciencia no durara en lo absoluto-

Lo que tu digas- le dijo sarcástica Bonnie, con ello se fue, además de que desde hace rato que tiene un mal presentimiento, que algo paso, algo muy malo…

Stefan, quien era quien conducía el auto de Meredith, llega a la casa de los Gilbert, done Elena y Jeremy aun intentan comunicarse con el celular de Rachel, al todos entrar a la casa, Elena corre a abrazar a Matt feliz al ver que esta bien, pero al ve a quien trae Stefan, no entiende nada.

Esta bien- pregunto, Stefan niega con la cabeza

Esta muerta- contesto Meredith finalmente por el vampiro y el propio Matt

Pero como- pregunto Elena atónita

Era ella quien se estaba haciendo pasar por ti- contesto Stefan- Aun no sabemos porque, pero estoy seguro de que si esperamos un poco ella misma nos dara la respuesta-

Porque ella misma- pregunto confundido Jeremy, para despues entender a que se refieren- Esta en transición- los tres que llegaron asienten

Oh dios- exclamo Elena llevando sus manos a su boca- Llevala a mi habitación- Stefan asiente, siendo seguido por la chica

Matt- llamo Meredith al chico que la mira- Dejame llevarte al hospital para asegurarme de que estas bien-

No es necesario- aseguro el chico- Estoy bien-

Pero…-

Creo que ella se encargo de sacarme del auto- añadio Matt- De protegerme, mantenerme vivo, porque no me siento mal en lo absoluto-

Seguro- le pregunto Meredith, y el asiente- Ok- concedió- Entiendo porque no te quieres ir, pero despues igualmente, cuando las cosas se calmen-

Si eso te deja tranquila, ok- concedió Matt- Ahora extrañamente tengo sed- añadio yéndose a la cocina…

Mientras arriba despues de dejar a la chica en la cama de Elena, Stefan y ella salieron al pasillo.

Todo esto es tan confuso- murmuro Elena, Stefan asiente- Y…triste-

Sera un fuerte golpe para Bonnie- añadio Stefan, Elena asiente

Mas porque de seguro no querrá completar la transición- añadio la chica

Yeah- concordo Stefan

Y ambos sabemos que aunque a Bonnie le duela respetara su decision- añadio Elena, Stefan asiente

Tienes razón- confirmo- Pero dudo que Damon lo haga- añadio haciendo que Elena lo mire muy confundida- Ambos sabemos que desde que murio Sheila, Damon ha estado ayudando a Bonnie, pero en especial a ella a practicar su magia, por lo que ambos se han hecho cercanos-

Amigos- entendió Elena

Si- concedió Stefan- Pero también algo mas-

Algo mas- repitió Elena, sintiéndose extraña- Crees que Damon tiene sentimientos por ella que van mas alla de la amistad- pregunto confundida

Si- contesto Stefan, sorprendiendo a Elena- Ambos sabemos que te ama- Elena asiente- Pero se que siente algo por ella, que ni el mismo entiende aun-

Y que hay de ella por el- pregunto Elena, Stefan le da una leve sonrisa

Estoy muy seguro que ella lo ama- contesto finalmente, sorprendiendo aun mas a Elena…

La puerta en la casa de los Gilbert se abre, dejando entrar a dos personas.

HAY ALGUIEN EN CASA- grito Damon, Meredith y Jeremy van a encontrarse con el, para casi sufrir un paro cardiaco al ver a la persona que Damon tiene a su lado- Si yo tampoco entiendo nada, y tengo idea de nada- les aseguro al ver sus caras

Alaric- susurro Jeremy sorprendido, el aludido asiente sonriendo

Ese soy yo- añadio- Estoy vivo, como antes, porque mi corazón late-

Como es posible- pregunto Meredith atónita

Realmente como dijo Damon, no tenemos idea- contesto Alaric, y al segundo de terminar, Meredith corre a abrazarlo- Tambien me da gusto verte- luego Jeremy lo abraza

Alaric- dijo la voz quebrada de Elena de pronto, Damon y Alaric la miran muy confundidos- No entiendo-

Somos muchos- le dijo este, la chica corre a abrazarlo- Deberias estar muerta, no- pregunto despues de abrazarla, ella lo mira- Porque falleci según Damon me dijo-

Se supone que debería estar muchas cosas o en otros lugares- contesto la chica, confundiendo a Alaric y Damon- Realmente no entiendo nada…salvo que estoy viva-

Espera entonces eso significa que…- empezo Damon mirándola atentamente- Estas en transición para ser un vampiro- pregunto, la chica lo mira negando con la cabeza

No, aun soy humana- aseguro- Damon, realmente no te respuesta a nada de lo que paso y esta pasando esta noche- añadio Elena

Y la unica que puede responder- siguio Stefan por ella apareciendo, todos lo miran- Aun no esta en condiciones de dar estas respuestas-

Quien debe dar estas respuestas- pregunto Damon- Porque tengo dos en mente-

Rachel- contesto Stefan haciendo que su hermano se tense notoriamente- No sabemos como lo hizo, pero cuando creimos que era Elena la que estaba en el auto con Matt, realmente era ella-

Yo jamás sali de la casa- aseguro Elena

Y Rebecca nos provoco un accidente- añadio Matt apareciendo, todos lo miran- Nos hizo estrellarnos en el puente, donde los padres de Elena y Jeremy fallecieron…creo que me saco del auto con sus poderes, y ella se quedo en el-

Donde esta- pregunto Damon

Arriba- le contesto Stefan, Damon va a subir la escalera, pero Stefan le agarra el brazo

Sueltame- siseo

Esta muerta- añadio Stefan sin soltarlo, haciendo que su hermano habrá mucho los ojos- Y en transición-

Que- exclamo Damon sorprendido

Alaric el malo la acuchillo cuando defendió a Meredith en el hospital- siguio Stefan- Llego aquí desangrándose, asi que trate de darle mi sangre, pero no la quizo- Damon lo mira confundido- Pero si recibió la de Elijah-

Porque si la de Elijah- pregunto Alaric confundido

No sabemos- contesto Elena- El solo se rompió la muñeca, dejo caer su sangre en un vaso y se la dio a Rachel-

Pero no era lo que ella realmente quería- añadio Jeremy pensativo, recordando lo que paso, todos lo miran- Rachel no quería la sangre de Elijah- pauso- Lo que significa que puede ser que supiera que el accidente pasaría, y por eso se hizo pasar por Elena, para que pasara pero con un cambio, como con lo demas-

Enana de mierda- siseo Damon- Lo hizo de nuevo-

Tenemos que hacerle saber a Bonnie- añadio Jeremy

No, lo que tenemos que hacer es hacerle beber sangre- refuto Damon subiendo la escalera seguido por Stefan y Elena

Damon esa es su decision no tuya- le dijo Stefan

Stefan tiene razón- concordo Elena- Damon, Rachel va a perder sus poderes-

Y-

Y ella adora sus poderes- siguio Elena- La hacen ella, esto que le paso va en contra de su naturaleza de ser una bruja-

Me importa una mierda- le dijo Damon entrando a la habitación de Elena, donde Rachel esta acostada- Sabias que Rebecca iba a provocarles un accidente a Matt y "Elena"- pregunto mirando a su hermano de pronto

Si- contesto Stefan, haciendo que su hermano apriete los puños

Fuiste de inmediato a salvarlos- pregunto ahora Damon

No- contesto Stefan- Jeremy me llamo segundos despues de la llamada de Rebecca, y al saber que Elena estaba aquí me vine- Damon lo agarra del cuello

Entonces esto es tu culpa- siseo, Stefan va a decir algo cuando los tres escuchan una gran bocanada de aire ser tomada, miran hacia la cama para ver a la chica con los ojos abiertos

Rachel- susurro Elena, la chica los mira por unos minutos

No salió como esperaba- susurro carrasposamente…

CONTINUARA…


	2. Transición, parte 1

Gracias por los comentarios :D, y por cierto esta parte del fic se llama por obvias razones "transición"

Nada me pertenece, excepto el como la trama vaya :)

* * *

2

Rachel jamás planeo llegar a vivir a Mystic Falls, fue el destino la que la llevo a este pueblo en el estado de Virginia, o mas bien fue la catástrofe de la perdida de sus padres, Leroy y Shelby, que fallecieron en un accidente de automóvil que los tres tuvieron a la salida del pueblo en donde los tres vivian, Lima.

Los tres iban de vacaciones, a visitar a una amiga de sus padres, ambos estaban muy ansiosos por realizar este viaje, para Rachel todo seria una sorpresa, y que dolorosa sorpresa seria finalmente.

Todo estaba bien al salir de casa y en el camino, sus padres iban hablando, a veces también hablaban con ella, hasta que en un punto Rachel se puso a escuchar música en su reproductor mirando por la ventana, contemplando el pueblo, y pensando en lo grandioso que iba a ser cuando terminara la escuela y tomara el autobús que la llevaría directo a Nueva York a cumplir sus sueños de Broadway.

Pero en cuestión de segundos de haber cruzado la ultima señal de salida del pueblo, el grito de su madre, que ella escucho a pesar de la música en sus oídos, le indico que algo andaba mal, pero no pudo ni reaccionar a este o pensar siquiera en el peligro que esto podía acarrear cuando todo se le volvio oscuridad…

Rachel- llamo la voz de Elena, ella, que miraba el techo recordando porque llego a Mystic Falls, la mira, aun acostada en la cama de la chica- Como te sientes- le pregunto

Ni bien ni mal- contesto Rachel sinceramente sentándose en la cama- Aunque mi cabeza me duele un poco- añadio tocándosela- Y siento la garganta como irritada-

Tu cuerpo se esta ajustando a las habilidades que tienes ahora por estar aun paso de ser vampiro, por eso te duele la cabeza- explico Stefan interviniendo- Y lo de tu garganta es porque te esta pidiendo que bebas sangre para completar la transición-

Lo que deberías hacer- intervino Damon, y todos lo miran

Damon- lo reprendió Stefan

Que- se quejo este molesto- Es lo que necesita…beber sangre y completar la transición, o se morira- añadio molesto

Y lo sabemos- le aseguro Stefan- Pero ya dijimos que completar la transición sera decision de Rachel y exclusivamente de ella-

Yo no concorde con ello- le recordó Damon molesto mirando a su hermano

No hace falta que concuerdes- le dijo Stefan serio- Porque aun asi es decision de Rachel-

Y que querras hacer Rachel- le pregunto Elena a la chica que los observa a los tres muy callada

No quiero ser un vampiro, asi que la respuesta esta clara- contesto Rachel finalmente- Ademas como dije esto no era lo que esperaba, a pesar de que sabia que pasaría al beber la sangre de Elijah, pero no estaba en el plan que hice-

Y cual era ese plan- le pregunto Stefan- Porque hay muchas cosas que no entendemos Rachel-

Me imagino- le dijo la chica- En el hospital mientras se llevaban a Elena vi lo que pasaría, asi que corri con Meredith a confirmar si asi era-

Asi era que- pregunto Elena confundida

En mi visión fallecías, pero despertabas como un vampiro- contesto Rachel mirándola- Y se cuanto no quieres serlo- pauso- Fue cuando me encontré con Alaric atacando a Meredith, a la que finalmente llame por teléfono cuando venia de camino aca, y me confirmo que te dio sangre de Damon para ayudarte a sanar la hemorragia cerebral que tenias-

Oh por dios- murmuro Elena tocándose la cabeza

Asi que en el camino se me ocurrió que reemplazandote evitaría que eso pasara- siguio Rachel- El dolor por la cuchillada de Alaric ni lo sentía hasta que llegue aquí, y Stefan noto que sangraba, trato de darme sangre, pero no iba con el plan, porque si iba a morir no quería despertar como vampiro- pauso- Pero al final decidi aceptar igualmente la sangre de Elijah, porque Bonnie y Damon necesitarían tiempo para proteger el cuerpo de Klaus-

Entonces me reemplazaste- añadio Elena, Rachel asiente- Pero porque no solo nos dijiste lo que iba a suceder- pero Rachel no responde nada

Rachel querías morir esta noche en el auto con Matt- pregunto Stefan

Si- contesto Rachel en un susurro y sin mirarlos

QUE MIERDA- siseo Damon furioso- PERDISTE LA CABEZA-

Queria salvar a Alaric también- añadio la chica mirando a Damon, ahora todos estan confundidos- Todos saben que si Elena moria, Alaric el malo también- todos asienten- Pues el hechizo para hacerme pasar por Elena, no fue solo uno en el que me hago parecer físicamente a ella, sino que también tuve que tomar algo de su energía, y aproveche de tomar su vinculo con Alaric, haciendo que el vinculo fuera entre el y yo, por eso al morir yo, Alaric también debe haber muerto-

Lo hizo- confirmo Damon- Pero volvio a la vida-

Y eso es porque yo no soy Elena- siguio Rachel- El hechizo que Esther hizo ligo a Elena al nuevo cazador vampiro que creo, asi que al hacer el cambio conmigo dejo de existir este cazador- pauso- Se que es algo confuso de entender, pero con los resultados se puede ver y entender un poco-

Un poco- concedió Elena- Gracias por lo que hiciste por mi- añadio dándole una pequeña sonrisa a la chica

No tienes nada que agradecer- le aseguro Rachel

Ok- siguio Stefan- Estas segura de que no quieres completar la transición- le pregunto a Rachel

Estoy segura- contesto esta

Si es tu decision, la respetaremos- le dijo Elena, Rachel solo la mira- Necesitas algo- le pregunto ahora Rachel va a responder cuando

Sangre- dijo la voz de Damon, todos lo miran, su hermano lo mira molesto

Damon…ya dijimos que respetaríamos la decision de Rachel- le recordó, Damon lo mira

Yo no he dicho nada- refuto el- Asi que no me metas en TU "dijimos"- le pidió molesto, luego mira a Rachel que solo lo mira- Tienes que beber sangre o te mueres, es asi de simple-

Pero es su decision- le dijo Elena molesta a Damon, el la mira- Y si Rachel no quiere beberla, debes respetarlo-

No tengo que respetar nada- le refuto Damon

Elena, Stefan- llamo Rachel, ambos la miran- Pueden dejarme a solas con el- les pidió

Estas segura- le pregunto Elena, no muy comoda con la petición, y se incomoda más aun cuando Rachel asiente

Ok- concedió Stefan

Y necesito a Bonnie- añadio Rachel, Elena y Stefan asienten, van saliendo de la habitación

Damon- llamo Elena al vampiro, este la mira- Es su decision- añadio seria y tajante, el niega con la cabeza y este vuelve a mirar a la chica en la cama, finalmente quedan solos

Elena tiene razón- empezo Rachel- Es mi decision si quiero completar la transición, y como dije no es lo que quiero-

Porque eres estúpida- le dijo Damon molesto acercándosele

Solo porque no quiero hacer algo que tu quieres, soy estúpida- le dijo Rachel con las cejas levantadas

No- refuto Damon- Eres estúpida por A querer morir esta noche y B querer morir de nuevo ahora-

Entonces tu también eras estúpido cuando quisiste morir despues de despertar de tu muerte humana- le pregunto Rachel, Damon solo la mira sin decirle nada- Mira Damon, no pedi venir a vivir a Mystic Falls, tampoco pedi nacer como una bruja, tampoco pedi involucrarme en este mundo de vampiros, hombres lobos, hibridos y doopelgangers, fue algo que para mi simplemente paso-

Pero paso-

Lo se- aseguro Rachel- Y no me arrepiento de que este pasara, o de las personas que conoci debido a este, en especial, Sheila, Bonnie, Caroline y…tu- pauso- Pero estoy cansada de todo esto, y por ello hice lo que hice-

Suplantar a Elena- le dijo Damon, la chica asiente- Por lo que viste-

Si- confirmo Rachel- Ya explique que tuve una visión-

Y tal como lo haz hecho antes fuiste y usaste tus poderes para que terminara todo tal cual y esta ahora- dijo Damon con molestia en su voz, Rachel asiente- Porque ustedes las brujas siempre dan sus vidas por otros- siseo el vampiro

No por otros- refuto Rachel- Por los que amamos…o el que amamos-

De que mierda hablas- le pregunto Damon confundido, Rachel lo mira triste

No tiene importancia- le dijo

Claro que la tiene- refuto Damon molestándose, pero ella en vez de decirle algo se acuesta en la cama dándole la espalda, mientras Damon la observa- Rachel-

No beberé sangre Damon- añadio la chica sin verlo- No importa lo que digas no lo hare- aseguro- Porque es mi decision, y asi lo decidi…asi que por favor si algo me aprecias, dejame sola- le pido

Damon la observa unos segundos con tristeza en su rostro- Te aprecio, y mucho Rach- susurro- Y esa es la razón por la cual no quiero que te mueras- añadio, con eso sale de la habitación, dejando sola a la chica, que con sus ojos llorosos mira la luz de la habitación

Tu aprecio Damon, no es razón suficiente para mi para vivir- susurro- Como si lo seria si me amaras, aunque sea un poquito de cómo amaste a Katherine o como amas a Elena-…

Todos estan en la sala de los Gilbert, Stefan les explica a todos que fue lo que Rachel hizo, mientras Elena habla por teléfono, al terminar de hablar, ve a un molesto Damon bajando las escaleras.

Por tu cara asumo que no lograste convencer a Rachel- le dijo la chica, el la mira

Asi es- confirmo Damon- Pero aun me queda tiempo para convencerla- añadio, Elena niega con la cabeza

Es cruel de tu parte querer obligarla a vivir como algo que va en contra de todo lo que ella es- le dijo- Lo que es triste porque según Stefan me dijo y pude notar, te importa-

Asi es- confirmo Damon- Le tengo mucho aprecio…es molesta muchas veces, pero siempre esta ahí, y que no lo este no es una opción para mi, menos cuando podríamos haberla perdido esta noche, pero el universo quizo otra cosa, y ella esta yendo en contra de eso- y sonríe- Ese es un buen argumento para que lo haga-

Elena niega con la cabeza- Diras lo que sea con tal de hacer tu voluntad, cierto Damon- le dijo- Porque siempre quieres que tu voluntad sea la que se respete, pero jamás la de los demas, y es hay donde cometes un gran error-

Puede ser- concedió Damon- Pero mientras tu y mi santo hermanito respetan la voluntad o lo que sea de otros, terminan metidos en severos lios, y yo que no lo hago resuelvo esos lios- pauso- Y por eso aun estamos vivos-

Eso, y la magia de Bonnie y Rachel- añadio Elena

Elena- llamo Stefan, ambos la miran- Hablaste con Bonnie-

Si- contesto la chica- Me dijo que desde hace un rato sentía que algo no andaba nada bien, pero jamás pensó que seria esto-

Eso quiere decir que no sabia nada de lo que Rachel iba a hacer- entendió Stefan

Asi es- confirmo Elena- Pero también me dijo que entiende porque lo hizo…y que viene en camino-…

Bonnie Bennett conoció a Rachel Berry, porque su abue, Sheila Bennett, se volvio la tutora de la chica, despues de la muerte de los padres de esta, un mes antes de su llegada a vivir con Sheila.

Para Bonnie su abue, era mas que solo eso, pues finalmente fue quien la crio, despues del abandono de su madre y el viajero trabajo de su padre, por ello empezar a compartir a su abue con alguien mas, no era algo que Bonnie quisiera aceptar, pero el momento en que Rachel llego no le dio tiempo a Bonnie para ponerse celosa o molesta al respecto.

Porque Rachel llego a su vida, justo y cuando Damon era el villano de la historia, que quería abrir la tumba bajo la iglesia Fell, para liberar a su amada Katherine. Justo y cuando ella había conocido a Ben, con quien estaba saliendo, pero quien resultaría ser un vampiro aliado de Anna, quien también buscaba abrir la tumba para liberar a su madre, Pearl.

Al llegar Rachel era callada, sumida en la tristeza de la perdida de sus padres, que según Bonnie supo murieron en un accidente automovilisco del cual Rachel salió sorpresivamente sin rasguño alguno,

Pero como Bonnie no podía preocuparse por la chica debido a lo que sucedia con Damon, no le presto demasiada atención, además que convencida por Stefan y Elena, ella y su abue, dejando a Rachel afuera de todo, o eso creian, ambas se propusieron a abrir la puerta de la tumba para sacarse al malvado Damon de encima.

Y asi lo hicieron, bajaron a abrir la tumba, y todo estaba bien, hasta que Stefan decidió entrar por Elena al oírla gritar desde dentro de la tumba porque Damon se la había llevado por protección, sabiendo que no podria salir despues. Pero por Elena, Bonnie convenció a su abue de levantar el sello para dejar salir a Stefan, y al ambas sentirse débiles, grande fue su sorpresa al ver otras manos aparecer encima de las de ambas, dándoles energía, que era de no otra que Rachel.

Finalmente logran dejar salir a los vampiros, y despues de que extrañamente Rachel se acercara a decirle algo a Damon, pudieron hablar Sheila, Rachel y Bonnie, la ultima estaba entre molesta, sorprendida, pero por sobretodo confundida por la participación de la chica…

_Que haces aquí- le pregunto Bonnie confundida a la chica_

_No se- confeso Rachel- Solo sabia que me necesitaban aquí- y mira a Sheila, que la observa- Ademas vi algo que no quiero que pase-_

_Que viste- le pregunto Sheila_

_A ti- contesto Rachel- Muerta- lo que hace que Sheila abre mucho los ojos, igual que Bonnie_

_Debiste solo soñarlo- le aseguro Bonnie despues de calmar sus nervios_

_No- refuto Sheila, Bonnie la mira- Ella lo vio, tal como yo lo vi-_

_Que- exclamo Bonnie sorprendida, Sheila mira a su nieta- Sabias que morirías, despues de esto- Sheila asiente, haciendo que su nieta abra mucho los ojos- Y sabiéndolo no me dijiste nada-_

_Las visiones son muy personales cariño- le dijo Sheila- Y ya había hecho mi paz con ello- pauso y mira a Rachel, a la que le sonríe- Pero ahora veo porque tus padres querian tanto protegerte, puedes ver visiones de otras brujas-_

_Y que eso no se puede- pregunto Bonnie confundida_

_No- contesto Sheila- Brujas no pueden ver las visiones de otras- Rachel y Bonnie la miran confundida- Rachel también eres una bruja- la chica abre mucho los ojos_

_No lo sabia- susurro_

_Hay muchas cosas que no sabes pequeña- le dijo Sheila- Ahora dime porque decidiste intervenir con mi visión-_

_No sabia que era una visión- contesto Rachel- Pero despues de verla de la nada me quede dormida, y tuve un sueño donde una mujer me dijo que aun no era su hora, que debía ayudarnos-_

_Te dijo su nombre la mujer- pregunto Sheila, Rachel asiente- Cual era-_

_Emily- contesto la chica, sorprendiendo a Bonnie…_

Fue entonces que ella entendió que Rachel no había venido a quitarle a su abue, sino que a mantenerla a su lado mas tiempo, y además también a darle una amiga con quien compartir y que además entendiera lo que ser una bruja significa.

Por eso ahora, Bonnie que mira a la chica acostada en la cama, sabiendo que debe despedirse de ella, no quiere hacerlo.

Cuanto mas me observaras, y no entraras Bon- murmuro Rachel, dándose vuelta para ver a su mejor amiga, aliada y hermana parada en el umbral de la puerta

No lo se- susurro Bonnie mirándola con tristeza- Eres la ultima persona que me queda, a la que realmente le importo…asi que dejarte ir, no es algo que quiero hacer-

Rachel le da una pequeña sonrisa, se sienta en la cama, palmotea esta junto a ella para indicarle a Bonnie que se siente, la que se acerca lentamente y lo hace- Sabes lo que hice, cierto- le pregunto Rachel a la chica que no la mira

Bonnie asiente- Tambien se por quien lo hiciste- añadio- El amor hace que las personas hagan cosas estúpidas- dijo con molestia en su voz

Asi es- concordo Rachel con una leve sonrisa- Pero no solo lo hice por ello- añadio, Bonnie la mira- Tambien lo hice, porque me perdi a mi misma en este mundo sobrenatural, deje de hacer cosas por mi, y solo hice cosas por los demas-

Y lo volviste a hacer- le dijo Bonnie- Esto es una gran prueba de ello- añadio, Rachel asiente

Y no lo niego- aseguro- Porque al tener la visión vi hacer aquello por amor, pero también mi salida en paz de todo esto-

Querias morir- entendió Bonnie, Rachel asiente

Quiero ver a mis padres- añadio la chica- A Sheila también-

Y que hay de mi- le pregunto Bonnie con los ojos llorosos, Rachel rápidamente la abraza- No pensaste en mi- susurro

Siempre- le aseguro Rachel sonriendo, apretando el abrazo, Bonnie también lo hace- Porque irme de este mundo no significa que te dejare sola Bon, porque siempre que me necesites estare aquí para ti- se sueltan, pero se miran fijamente a los ojos- Y me alegra un poco que la sangre de Elijah me haya dado la oportunidad de decírtelo-

No planeaste esta parte- entendió Bonnie, Rachel asiente- Me gustaría que completaras la transición, porque no quiero que mueras- confeso la chica, Rachel le sonríe- Pero no puedo ser egoísta, porque solo tu puedes tomar esta decision, y aceptarlo significa que perderas mucho mas que solo ser humana, por ello respetare lo que quieras hacer, que estoy segura es no completar-

Asi es- confirmo Rachel sonriéndole a la chica, que la mira triste- Te amo Bon- añadio, ambas se abrazan de nuevo

Tambien te amo Rach- susurro Bonnie dejando que lagrimas corran por sus mejillas…

CONTINUARA…


	3. Transición, parte 2

Gracias por los comentarios :D...Los personajes no me pertenecen, como si me pertenece la historia :D

* * *

3

Si hay alguien a quien Caroline Forbes adora como a una pequeña hermana menor es Rachel Berry. Desde un principio, a pesar de lo callada que llego la chica a sus vidas, ha estado ahí para ella, y si bien sus amigas también lo han estado, Rachel la determinante presencia que Caroline necesito, extrañamente, para aceptar su nueva vida como un vampiro.

Elena estaba teniendo su propio drama y Bonnie la estaba viendo solo como una chupasangre asesina de chicos lindos y posibles intereses romanticos de los carnavales, lo que torno complicada la amistad entre ambas por unas semanas.

Asi que Stefan ayudado por Rachel, quien además de bruja, capaz de ver visiones de otras brujas e intervenir en estas, es empática, es decir, es capaz de sentir lo que los demas sienten, incluso lo que los mismos vampiros sienten, a pesar de que apaguen estas, y fue gracias a ello que Caroline logro entender mejor sus emociones y aprender a controlarlas.

No fueo fácil la vida siendo humana y menos aun lo ha sido siendo un vampiro para Caroline, pero Rachel y luego Bonnie, afortunadamente su amiga volvio a aceptarla, se le ha hecho mas fácil, ayudándola incluso a incorporar a su madre en esta nueva vida que tiene.

Y fue un terremoto para ambas cuando su madre se entero, aunque Liz Forbes logro darse cuenta que aun su hija seguía siendo ella misma, pero ahora mucho mas fuerte, y que seria capaz de aceptarla, Caroline aun asi tenia miedo e iba a compelerla…

_ESPERA- grito la voz de Rachel apareciendo en el pasillo del sotano de la casa de los Salvatore, Caroline la mira confundida_

_Pasa algo- le pregunto_

_Si- contesto Rachel- Vas a compeler a tu mama para que olvide lo que eres, cierto- le pregunto, Caroline asiente- No lo hagas-_

_Tengo que Rach- le dijo la rubia con tristeza- Si bien ambas estamos bien ahora, no puedo ponerlos a todos en peligro, mas despues de lo que paso con Damon y Stefan-_

_Caroline si usas una salida fácil como esta ahora, nos vendrá a patear el trasero en el futuro- le dijo Rachel, haciendo que la rubia la mire intrigada_

_Viste algo- le pregunto_

_No, pero si- contesto Rachel indecisa, haciendo que Caroline levante las cejas- Es complicado de explicar- añadio- Pero de lo que vi y no vi, se que tiene que ver con tu mama y esto-_

_Aun asi Rach, no puedo no hacerlo- añadio Caroline- Asi que…- y con eso siguio hacia la celda en que esta su madre, pero Rachel corre para ponérsele por delante- QUE- se quejo la rubia_

_Dejame intentar algo- le pidió la chica rápidamente- Ademas sino resulta lo que intento hacer, haces lo tuyo y ya- aseguro_

_Que haras- le pregunto Caroline, Rachel le sonríe…_

Y lo que hizo fue solo hablar con su madre, ayudándola a controlar sus emociones también como lo hizo con ella, haciendo que finalmente Liz Forbes fuera capaz de ser mas abierta de mente respecto a los seres sobrenaturales que es su hija, y demas que pudieran aparecer en el camino. Y Rachel se repitió el plato al hacerlo con su padre también.

Aunque ahora tristemente Rachel hara lo mismo que su padre, dejarse morir en vez de pasar la transición, y Caroline no puede no estar ahí para ella, a pesar de que con toda su alma desee que su amiga viva.

Por ello ahora esta en la casa de los Gilbert, en la puerta de la habitación de Elena, viendo como Bonnie y Rachel estan acostadas en la cama conversando o mas bien recordando pequeños detalles que ellas solo han compartido, y que la rubia ha tenido el privilegio también de compartir, lo que le duela su ya no latiente corazón al también recordarlo, por lo que deja salir un sollozo.

Desde la cama ambas chicas la escuchan y la miran parada en el umbral de la puerta.

Llorar le hace mal a tu cutis, Care- le dijo Bonnie divertida

Y correra tu maquillaje dejándote como un panda- añadio Rachel sonriendo

Bonnie esta en lo correcto- concedió la rubia entrando a la habitación- En cambio tu Rach, no- añadio con sus manos en su cintura- Mi maquillaje es aprueba de agua-

HA- exclamo Rachel apuntándola- Sabia que no eras bella natural, sino que el producto del maquillaje, usado en los pobres animalitos en los que experimentan, y que además tu te comes-

Caroline rola los ojos- Si soy bella natural- refuto- Y me siento mal por los pobres animalitos- aseguro

Lo se- le dijo Rachel sonriendo, Caroline la mira triste ahora- Ven aquí- añadio palmoteando un lado en la cama, Caroline se sube, acostándose y acurrucándose junto a ella, Bonnie sonríe, y las tres se dan la mano

No puedo hacer nada para convencerte de que no es tan malo ser vampiro, cierto- pregunto Caroline en un susurro

No- contesto Rachel en un susurro

Pero sabes que sin importar que pase estaremos aquí para apoyarte, cierto- pregunto Caroline mirándola con tristeza

Lo se- aseguro Rachel- Pero lo siento, no puedo Care-

Lo se- susurro Caroline- Voy a extrañarte mucho-

Como le dije a Bon antes, Care, siempre voy a estar aquí para ayudarlas- le dijo Rachel sonriendo a la rubia- Se que no sera lo mismo, pero estare aquí- aseguro y mira a Bonnie- Bon, tenemos que decirle-

Yeah- concordo la chica y mira a Caroline que ahora las ve confundida- Se trata de Tyler y Klaus-

Que pasa con ellos- pregunto Caroline confundida, y ambas chicas le dicen lo que hicieron…

Elena no puede evitar sentir celos de lo que sucede en su habitación, ver entrar a Bonnie primero, y despues a Caroline, sin ninguna de ellas siquiera decir hola, porque lo único que querían era ver a la chica en la habitación, le duele y la hace sentirse dejada de lado.

Sabe que lo que pasa ahora no es por ella, que ella no es quien importa, pero aun asi no puede evitar sentirse molesta y celosa por ello, que Rachel les importe más que ella, porque la chica la ha estado reemplazando, queriéndolo o no, aunque para Elena, debido a que ambas jamás realmente se han considerado amigas, asi si lo quiere Rachel.

Aunque Elena sabe que también es parte su culpa, por estar tan sumida en sus problemas y con su decision entre con quien se quedaría finalmente, Stefan o Damon.

Ademas desde hace un tiempo las tres chicas de la habitación se han unido de sobremanera, en especifico desde cuando ella se involucro en el fallido intento de asesinato de los Originales por parte de Esther, en que Abby termino convertida en vampiro por venganza de parte de Rebecca, a pesar de que Rachel ayudara a destruir el vinculo entre la bruja original y las brujas Bennett.

Desde entonces han estado juntas, dejando a Elena de lado, claro ambas, Caroline y Bonnie, ella sabe siguen siendo sus amigas, Caroline y ella compartieron lo que paso en la escuela con Alaric, y además estuvo ahí con lo que paso despues del hospital, como Bonnie también ayudo con todo, pero aun asi, no es igual que antes, y Rachel ha tomado su lugar.

Y debido a ello, Elena no sabe si realmente esta triste por lo que le sucede a la chica, o por sus amigas, o realmente esta aliviada de que esto este pasando…

Empieza a amanecer en Mystic Falls, las tres chicas en la habitación aun en la habitación de Elena, aun estan acostadas en la cama.

Ire a vigilar a ya saben quien- dijo de pronto Caroline- Pero volveré- aseguro

Ok- entendió Rachel

Creo que yo también debería salir de aquí por un rato- añadio Bonnie- Si me quedo mucho estoy segura de que te obligare a quedarte, aun siendo un vampiro- Rachel le sonríe

Entiendo- aseguro- Puedes traerme ropa cuando vuelvas- pidió

Para- pregunto Caroline confundido, Rachel la mira, y la rubia entiende triste- Tonta pregunta- murmuro

Ninguna pregunta es tonta Care- le dijo Rachel sonriendo- Es solo que a veces las respuestas a estas son obvias, incomodas o tristes de dar-

Yeah- concordo la rubia, abraza a la chica- Te quiero mucho-

Tambien te quiero rubia- le dijo Rachel abranzandola también, Bonnie les sonríe, también se despide de la chica, y con Caroline salen de la habitación, para encontrar que Alaric, Elena, Stefan, Damon y Jeremy aun estan en la casa, en la sala de esta.

Hey- saludo Caroline, todos la saludan- Crei que Matt y Meredith también estaban aquí, eso dijo Jeremy- añadio confundida

Estaban- le conto Elena- Pero se fueron antes de que amaneciera, Matt quería cambiarse de ropa, y a Meredith la llamaron del hospital- pauso- Pero volverán-

Ya veo- entendió la rubia- Bueno nosotras también nos vamos- añadio

En serio- pregunto sorprendida Elena

Pero volveremos- aseguro Bonnie- Solo queremos darle un tiempo a Rach, y también tomarlo nosotras-

Es comprensible- les dijo Stefan dándoles una pequeña sonrisa- Y como esta Rachel- les pregunto

Esta bien- contesto Bonnie

Yeah- concordo Caroline- Ademas que aun queda para que la transición termine-

Algun progreso en convencerla a que la complete- pregunto Damon, haciendo que Bonnie lo mire molesta

No- contesto Caroline mirándolo- Realmente por mi parte aunque se lo pregunte, no trate de convencerla de lo contrario, y estoy segura de que Bonnie tampoco trato de hacerlo-

Le dije que no quiero que muera- confeso Bonnie- Pero que respetare lo que ella decida hacer, por lo tanto respetare que no quiera completar la transición, porque en su posición yo haría lo mismo-

Y aquí yo pensando que las dos serian utiles- murmuro Damon

Utiles- pregunto Caroline confundida- Que esperabas que hiciéramos-

Que la convencieran de no ser estúpida y completar la transición- contesto Damon con tono de obvio- No es eso lo que hacen las amigas y la familia, evitar que hagas cosas estúpidas-

No en contra de su voluntad, Damon- le dijo Caroline molesta- Yo pase por esto con mi padre- le recordó- Y también quería que completara la transición tal cual quiero que Rachel lo haga ahora, pero entendi que no puedes obligar a los que amas a ser algo que no quieren ser, además que al rogarles con tu dolor y tristeza solo les causas a ellos mas dolor y tristeza por lo que estan pasando, y es lo que menos necesitan, por ello aunque nos duela, y si que me dolio hacerlo con mi padre, debemos dejar que Rachel se vaya en paz, como ella quiere-

Aunque me duela en el alma, Care tiene razón- añadio Bonnie

Tambien concuerdo- añadio Elena, Bonnie la mira- Si estuviera en su lugar, querria lo mismo-

Y por ello Rachel tomo tu lugar- le dijo Bonnie, Elena la mira al sentir algo de molestia en el tono de la chica

No se lo pedi- se defendió Elena

No te preocupes Elena lo sabemos- le aseguro Caroline

Ademas esto no se lo deseo a nadie- añadio Elena

Como sea- siguio Bonnie y mira a los demas, fijando despues su mirada en Damon- Ninguna de nosotras convencerá a Rachel de ser algo que no quiere, y sino somos utiles para ti en lograr tu maldita voluntad Damon, bien me alegra que asi sea-

Damon la mira molesto- Entonces solo la van a dejar morir- siseo- En especial tu brujis, vas a dejar morir a la ultima "familiar" que te queda- Bonnie lo mira molesta, todos lo miran asi

Damon- siseo Alaric molesto

Dejalo Ric- le dijo Bonnie tranquila aun mirando a Damon- No estoy dejándola morir, estoy respetando su voluntad, algo que hago porque la amo lo suficiente como para dejarla ir, en vez de obligarla a quedarse aquí siendo algo que no quiere ser- pauso- Pero tu eso Damon jamás lo entenderas, porque jamás has amado a nadie mas que a ti mismo, o si lo has hecho, al menos no de verdad- pauso- Porque el amor no es obligado, el amor es a voluntad del corazón-

Cuando amas también te sacrificas por quien amas- añadio Caroline mirando a Damon- Pero jamás sacrificas a otros por la persona amada- pauso- Y lo que mas quieres es que esa persona sea feliz, a pesar de que esa felicidad no seas tu-

Porque como dice Rach, el amor es tanto una bendición si lo tienes- añadio Bonnie- Como una maldición si es que no lo tienes, por el dolor que te causa en el corazón-

De donde viene todo esto- pregunto Jeremy confundido, Caroline le sonríe

Digamos que a veces hay personas que quieren buscar una salida al dolor, y que mejor que hacerlo por amor- contesto- Ademas es algo que con Bon necesitábamos decir- y mira a Damon- En especial a aquellos que no saben o se niegan a saber- Bonnie asiente concordando

Pero ya nos vamos- añadio la chica- Volvere mas tarde con ropa para Rachel-

Porque- le pregunto Elena confundida- Digo porque no es como que vaya a necesitarla-

Si la necesitara- refuto Bonnie- Para su funeral- añadio sorprendiéndolos a todos- En fin nos vemos- se despidió, la rubia a su lado también lo hace y ambas se van

Bueno hare algo de comer para todos- dijo Alaric levantándose y yéndose a la cocina, Jeremy también sale de la sala yéndose por las escaleras

Ire a darme un baño, y ver si Rachel necesita algo- añadio Elena también saliendo de la sala

Dejando a Stefan y Damon solamente en la sala, el hermano menor mira al mayor atentamente.

No entendiste porque Caroline y Bonnie dijeron, o mas bien te dijeron en especifico a ti todo eso, cierto- pregunto Stefan finalmente, Damon lo mira solamente- Yeah, no lo entendiste, te dare una pista hermano-

Porque- pregunto Damon

Solo porque si- contesto Stefan- Quieres hacer que Rachel complete la transición, no- Damon asiente- La respuesta para que lo haga esta en lo que Caroline y Bonnie dijeron, y también es la razón por la cual Rachel hizo lo que hizo anoche-

Rachel hizo lo que hizo por…-

Por aquel que ama- lo interrumpió Stefan- No lo hizo por Alaric o Elena, aunque en parte si porque tiene un gran corazón, pero en esencia lo hizo por quien ama- y con eso dejo a Damon solo en la sala muy confundido

Pero haciéndolo recordar la primera vez que vio a Rachel, que fue en la casa de Sheila, el buscaba a Bonnie para que le abriera la tumba donde Katherine estaba, o debía estar, por ello para el ver a la chica fue como ver un roca en el piso, sin importancia, finalmente fue Sheila quien le salió al encuentro.

Asi que no fue hasta que estuvieron en la tumba, que Damon noto a la chica, pues por alguna extraña razón ella estaba ahí y de la nada se le acerco despues de el decir que Katherine no estaba en la tumba como el creía…

_Las personas que aman jamás abandonan- dijo la chica mirando al vampiro sentado en el piso frente a la tumba, el la mira_

_Que-_

_Dije que las personas que aman jamás abandonan- repitió Rachel- Y si Katherine no estaba en la tumba, y no vino a buscarte, eso quiere decir que no te ama…no como tu se la amas a ella-_

_Tu que sabes- repitió Damon mirando a la chica con molestia- No me conoces-_

_Cierto- concordo ella- Soy Rachel- se presento sonriendo…_

Por ello si hay algo que Damon odio de Rachel desde que la conoció en la tumba, es que cada vez que abriera la boca para hablar con el solo verdades salieran de esta.

Porque Katherine jamás lo amo como el la amaba a ella, y además que las personas que aman no abandonan, porque realmente luchan por mantener a la persona amada a su lado, aunque no te amen a ti, la quieres cerca, saber que esta a salvo y que es feliz a pesar que no sea junto a ti, tal cual y dijeron Caroline y Bonnie.

Pero a el jamás se le aplicara esto respecto a su amor por Elena, porque el solo quiere que la chica sea feliz junto a el, porque sabe que solo el es la felicidad de ella, porque solo el le puede dar a Elena la aventura, la pasión y un amor que la consuma, que la haga sentirse plena y llena de vida, aun si ya no fuera humana, de hecho estando con el, Elena querria estarlo por siempre, de eso el esta seguro.

Pero Stefan esta entre ambos, y Elena lo escogió a el, lo que le duele, y por lo mismo debería decirle adiós al amor que siente por ella, pero no puede, porque la ama, y a pesar de que su hermano este con ella, el sabe que puede estar a su lado y convencerla de que el es la mejor opción.

Porque Damon sabe que el es capaz de convencer a los demas a que piensen como el, finalmente antes ha resultado, por eso esta convencido de que puede evitar la inminente muerte de la chica, a quien quiere y aprecia como una amiga.

Porque al igual que Damon no puede decirle adiós a su amor por Elena, tampoco puede decirle adiós a Rachel, aunque asi lo quiera…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Chicos hay una importante razon por la cual Damon dice no poderle decir adios a Elena, y en futuros capitulos veremos porque, todo es parte de la historia, asi que no se preocupen y siempre recuerden que es un Salvaberry fic a pesar de todo :P, beshos y a comentar :D


	4. Transición, parte 3

Gracias a todos por los comentarios, les recuerdo que los personajes no me pertenecen pero la trama si :D

* * *

4

Despues del accidente con sus padres, Rachel despertó en el hospital, y no entendía nada, hasta que le dijeron de este, revelándole la horrible verdad de que sus padres habían fallecido, y ahora era huérfana, pero mas aun que ella sorprendentemente había sobrevivido sin rasguño alguno.

Un mes paso en el hospital despues de atentar contra su vida al robarse unas pastillas en la farmacia de este, porque no quería seguir viviendo sin sus padres, era demasiado el dolor, mas cuando sus sueños, ilusiones y esperanzas se fueron por el drenaje, porque no eran solo suyos, sino que también de sus padres, al final quedaron en el olvido.

Y llego a Mystic Falls, donde su mundo volvio a dar un giro, al enterarse de que era una bruja, especial por el hecho de poder tener visiones de otras brujas, ser empática con las emociones de otros, incluso de aquellos que se negaban a tener emociones, como Damon Salvatore.

Debido a su empatía Rachel descubrió muy pronto la verdad acerca del oscuro y malvado vampiro que todos conocían y en algun punto de sus vidas empezaban a odiar o le temian, y que no era tal, sino que dentro del realmente se encontraba alguien capaz de bondad y amor, pero con lo sucedido en su vida, en especial el jamás recibir aceptación por su padre o pares, o mujeres que amara, algo con que ella puede y podía sentirse mas que identificada.

Por ello la atracción hacia el vampiro fue algo instantáneo para ella, y doloroso también, pues Damon despues de descubrir la verdad respecto a Katherine, paso toda su atención y amor a no otra que Elena, pero a pesar de saber esto, la chica se enamoro del vampiro igualmente.

Rachel- la llamo la voz de Stefan de pronto interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, ella lo mira de donde esta sentada junto a la ventana de la habitación de Elena- Como te sientes-

Bien- contesto Rachel- Estuve con Caroline cuando paso lo de su papa, asi que se cuanto tiempo toma realmente sentirse mal debido a que la muerte te llama a sus brazos- y se rie- Me estoy poniendo poetica-

Stefan le sonríe, y se le acerca, mira confundido la ventana- No te quema el sol- le pregunto

No- contesto Rachel sorprendiéndolo- Debe ser porque aun extrañamente siento a la bruja en mi, y mis poderes me estan protegiendo o algo asi…claro que si quisiera completar la transición ya no seria asi-

Es cierto es extraño que tus poderes lo hagan, pero también es bueno, porque eso significa que aun eres tu a pesar de todo esto- añadio Stefan

Asi es- concordo Rachel

Y lamento que todo esto este pasando- siguio el vampiro- Pero mas aun lamento la parte que yo jugué en tu muerte- añadio disculpándose

No tienes nada porque disculparte, Stefan- le aseguro Rachel dándole una leve sonrisa- A decir verdad te agradezco que te olvidaras de mi-

Damon tenia razón al parecer- añadio Stefan negando con la cabeza- Realmente perdiste la cabeza- la chica se rie

Yeah- concordo y mira sus manos- Eso pasa un poco cuando te enamoras- añadio sorprendiendo a Stefan

Entonces realmente es como creo- dijo- Que lo hiciste por el- Rachel asiente levemente- No se merece lo que sientes por el-

Rachel se rie- Quizas no- concedió- Pero eso no quita el hecho que lo siento-

Lo se- le dijo Stefan- Pero ni siquiera lo que paso antes de que nos fueramos a deshacernos de Klaus, te hizo darte cuenta de que no se lo merece- pregunto, Rachel mira por la ventana

Ojala lo hubiera hecho- susurro la chica- Pero lo único que hizo fue reafirmar mi decision en salvar a los que ama, aun a costa de mi propia vida-…

_Rachel mira como Damon cierra el camión, fuera de la casa de los Salvatore, en que el y Stefan llevaran el ataúd con el disecado Klaus para tirarlo al mar._

_Todo listo- pregunto la chica solo para empezar a conversar, Damon la mira y asiente_

_Yeah- confirmo, y ahora la mira confundido- Crei que estarías con los demas celebrando-_

_Y lo estaba- confirmo la chica- Pero no le veo mucho el caso a celebrar-_

_Y porque no- le pregunto Damon confundido_

_Porque Klaus realmente no esta muerto, sino que solo disecado- contesto Rachel_

_Yeah- concordo Damon- Viendolo asi le quita un poco el animo a la celebración-_

_Ademas, esta también lo de Alaric- añadio Rachel- Pero parece que a todos se les olvido- _

_No a todos- aseguro Damon con tristeza en su rostro, Rachel siente su tristeza, y se le acerca para tomarlo de los brazos_

_Lo siento- se disculpo- No quería ponerte triste-_

_Esta bien- aseguro Damon dándole una pequeña sonrisa- No mentire respecto al hecho que apesta que mi mejor amigo sea un inmortal cazador de vampiros, pero asi es y hay que aceptarlo- _

_Tristemente si- concordo Rachel_

_Pero debi haberlo esperado- añadio Damon, confundiendo a la chica- Todos los que se han vuelto mis amigos terminan o mordidos por un lobo o perdiendo la cabeza y siendo utilizados por una vengativa bruja- mira serio a la chica- Lo que significa que lo mas sano para ti seria dejar de actuar como mi amiga-_

_Rachel lo mira molesta- Quien dice que actuo como tu amiga- le dijo- Soy tu amiga, Damon Salvatore- le aseguro- Y no voy a ninguna parte-_

_No digas que no te adverti- le dijo Damon serio, haciendo que la chica niegue con la cabeza y mirándolo fijamente_

_Realmente eres un idiota- le dijo- Te recuerdo que soy una bruja, asi que estoy metida en esto, me guste o no- sonríe levemente- Y cuando se trata de estar aquí por aquellos a los que amo, me gusta- aseguro- Asi que voy a estar aquí, a pesar de tus advertencias-_

_Damon niega con la cabeza mirándola fijamente- Eres terca como una mula Berry- le dijo, la chica le da una enorme sonrisa_

_Lo se- aseguro- Pero igual lo eres tu- añadio divertida, Damon se rie_

_Yeah- concordo- Tambien lo soy-_

_Y los tercos debemos mantenernos juntos- añadio Rachel aun sonriendo_

_Pero no te da miedo todo esto- pregunto Damon de pronto sorprendiéndola_

_Mentiria si dijera que no- contesto Rachel- Al igual que todos, temo por mi vida y por las de los que amo, pero si dejo que el miedo me domine, es lo mismo que dejar que la vida lo haga…y soy yo la que tengo que tener control sobre mi vida, solo yo-_

_Damon la mira atentamente como si la estudiara, la chica solo lo mira- Esta claro- añadio el vampiro- Eres una vieja alma encerrada en el cuerpo de una adolescente, porque nadie a tu edad piensa asi-_

_Rachel se rie- No es eso Damon- refuto- Es solo que mis poderes, y las situaciones que hemos vivido, me han enseñado que nada, ni nadie, puede controlar lo que pienses, creas y ames, porque si dejas que eso pase, te pierdes a ti mismo y es lo peor que puede pasarte…por eso debes seguir tu corazón, pero no completamente a ciegas, porque sino dolerá mas-_

_Interesantes palabras enana- le dijo Damon, Rachel rola los ojos- Si hay que seguir el corazón, me dejarías hacer algo-_

_Algo como que- pregunto Rachel confundida, pero en vez de responderle con palabras, Damon le respondió atrapando sus labios en un beso, que hace que la chica abra mucho los ojos sorprendida, pero los cierra para responderlo, hasta que ve y siente algo en la mente y corazón del vampiro debido a sus poderes, asi que lo aleja de ella con sus manos_

_Rach- susurro Damon_

_No me compares con Elena- susurro la chica sin verlo- No me merezco eso-_

_Yo…- empezo Damon, pero al ver la expresión de tristeza de la chica en su rostro al verlo, hace que cierre la boca_

_Se que es demasiado obvio lo que siente mi corazón como para que no lo hayas notado tu mismo Damon- siguio Rachel mirándolo- Y que me beses pensando en otra, no es justo para con ellos-_

_Esa no fue mi intención- le aseguro Damon avergonzado- Solo…realmente quería besarte…sentí que te lo debía…-_

_No me debes nada- le refuto Rachel molesta- No estoy aquí siendo tu amiga, o sintiendo algo por ti, porque quiero que me debas, Damon…estoy aquí porque quiero estarlo, a pesar de que se que lo único que tengo de ti es tu aprecio y amistad-_

_Lo se-_

_No parece- le dijo Rachel- Porque besandome porque me lo debes solo me demuestras que me tienes lastima-_

_No es asi- refuto Damon_

_Entonces no me vuelvas a besar- le pidió, o rogo mas bien, Rachel, el asiente_

_Lo siento- se disculpo_

_Tampoco te disculpes- le pidió Rachel, Damon asiente y ya no dice nada_

_Todo bien- pregunto Stefan apareciendo al lado de ambos, Rachel lo mira y asiente_

_Ya pueden irse- aseguro la chica sonriendo- Pero hay algo que quiero decirles a ambos-_

_Que- pregunto Stefan confundido, Damon también la mira asi, Rachel les sonríe a los dos_

_Se que ambos estan esperando por a quien escogerá Elena- empezo, haciendo que ambos chicos se miren- Y que ambos esperan ser quien ella escoja, pero también saben que solo uno de ustedes lo sera, porque asi debe ser- pauso- Solo espero que sin importar quien sea a quien ella escoja, ambos no pierdan de vista que la unión mas importante que tienen realmente son ustedes mismos, porque a pesar de todo siempre se han tenido el uno al otro- pauso- Son hermanos chicos y deberían recordarlo, no solo porque llevan el mismo apellido, sino que porque en el pasado ambos se amaron como tales…y se que aun pueden hacerlo, sin importar la mujer que haya entre ustedes- _

_Me hiciste recordar nuestra cena con Klaus y Elijah- murmuro Stefan_

_Rachel se rie, sorprendiendo a ambos hermanos- Eso es Stefan, porque ambos son tan tontos que no se dan cuenta de que la historia tiende a repetirse, y que al igual que ustedes "pelearon" por Katherine, y ahora lo hacen por Elena, en el pasado Klaus y Elijah también lo hicieron, pero ambos entendieron que no hay lazo mayor que la hermandad- pauso sonriendo- Deberian aunque sea aprender un poco de esos dos respecto a esto- _

_Dudo que lo hagamos- aseguro Damon, Rachel lo mira_

_Yeah- concordo- Y eso es lo que hace que lo demas sea mas triste aun- Damon entiende que se refiere a lo que ambos antes hablaban- Pero bueno- siguio la chica- Buena suerte- añadio y con eso se fue corriendo hacia su auto, mientras se aleja deja caer las lagrimas de tristeza, al ver como por unos segundos pudo soñar con algo mas para su corazón…_

Rachel vuelve al presente y mira a Stefan- No estes triste por mi Stefan- le pidió

Puedes sentir mis emociones- le pregunto Stefan sorprendido, la chica asiente

Siento las emociones y los pensamientos mas fuertes de todos en la casa a decir verdad- confeso- Y reafirma mi decision de no querer seguir aquí…porque dolerá menos morir que enfrentar todo esto-

Pero morir por esto, Rachel…-

Stefan- lo interrumpió la chica- El verdadero amor es ciego, pero no estúpido, duele pero no lastima, pero por sobretodo amar de verdad significa sacrificio, sacrificarte por el amado, a pesar de que el amado no lo valore, y tu solo pierdas, porque otro ha ganado, y el siente y cree que sera feliz-

Pero ella me escogió a mi- siguio Stefan

Rachel niega con la cabeza- Sera asi- concedió- Pero eso no hara que el se aleje- aseguro- Y no puedo estar aquí viendo y sintiendo eso…además que no quiero ser un vampiro, no es lo que soy-

Stefan niega con la cabeza- Repito, no se merece lo que sientes por el- dijo haciendo sonreir a la chica…

Despues de ver que Rachel estuviera bien aun en su habitación, Elena tomo sus cosas del baño y se fue al baño de la habitación que era de sus padres, y bajo la regadera piensa en todo lo que sucede.

Porque la verdad es que pensó que despues de escoger a Stefan, hablar con Damon por teléfono y decirle de su decision, bueno ya nada le complicaría la existencia, pero se equivoco. Porque si hay algo que esta larga espera por la inminente muerte de Rachel le ha dado son sentimientos conflictuados nuevamente respecto a Damon y su terquedad respecto a dejar morir a Rachel.

Saber que la chica lo ama, y que según Stefan, Damon también tiene sentimientos mas que solo amistad por ella, aunque no los entiende aun, la puso celosa, lo que significa que aun no le ha dicho, a pesar de su decision, adiós a los sentimientos que siente por Damon.

Y lo peor es que por mas que quiere sentarse a pensar en ello no puede, porque Rachel esta a punto de morir, lo que la molesta y conflictua aun mas. Por sus celos hacia la chica, que ahora debe agregarle estos relacionados con Damon.

Asi que Elena no sabe que sentir o que pensar, de lo que si esta segura, es que le agradece el que la salvara de no despertar como un vampiro, porque ella tampoco querria completar la transición, dejando a su hermano sin mas familia, y no es una opción dejar a Jeremy solo, y tampoco lo es perder a Stefan…y Damon…

Y aun en la sala de los Gilbert, Damon esta parado junto a la ventana, observando por esta el sol que cada vez brilla mas fuerte para alumbrar el pueblo, aunque el preferiría que no fuera asi, porque cada dia que llega a Mystic Falls algo pasa que les arruina las vidas. Y hoy no es diferente, aunque Damon esta seguro que lo odiara por siempre.

Si hay algo que a Damon le gusta de ser vampiro son las habilidades que tiene, es fuerte, veloz y además puede oir a kilometros lo que otros hablan, y le gusta esa habilidad, pero no hoy, hoy realmente no le gusta nada.

Porque darte cuenta de que alguien a quien solo tu aprecias, te ama tanto como para sacrificarse su vida por ti, y por los que amas, y no esperar nada de ti a cambio, suena grandioso y lo es, pero también te da una enorme culpa, porque te das cuenta de lo ciego, estúpido, pero por sobretodo cruel que has sido con esa persona.

Y lo peor de todo, es que no sabes que hacer para no sentirte mal al respecto, o para remediarlo, compensárselo a esta persona, porque no tienes el tiempo para hacerlo, y peor aun, es que sabes que a la persona a quien debes compensar y remediar, jamás te creerá nada de lo que digas, aunque no sea fabricado, porque te lee incluso mejor que tu mismo lo haces…

Caroline no sabe que hacer respecto a este Tyler/Klaus, estuvo frente a el, trato de actuar como que no sabia nada, pero no pudo realmente, asi que prefirió confesar que sabia, y afortunadamente Klaus no hizo nada extremo al saberlo, al contrario solo le exigió que apurara a sus amigas en devolverlo a su cuerpo.

La rubia decidió no decirle nada respecto a lo que le pasa a Rachel, porque sabe que la chica también tomo parte en la fabricación de este Tyler/Klaus, y con su muerte las cosas se le complicaran a Bonnie, pero ya de por si todo esta complicado, y nadie necesita a Klaus en medio de la inminente muerte de la chica.

Asi que solo le dijo que lo haría, y se fue, aunque no pudo llegar a su auto, porque un dardo le llego al cuello, que hizo que sus ojos le rolaran y cayera como saco de papas al piso inconsciente…

Rachel decidió darse una ducha en el baño contiguo a la habitación de Elena, además que recordó que tenia algo de ropa en su auto en un bolso, que había quedado estacionado frente a la casa de los Gilbert, asi que Stefan fue por el.

Al terminar encontró el bolso dentro del baño, se puso unos shorts blancos, una polera corta, y sus zapatillas que usa para deportes. Vestida finalmente salió del baño.

Y- dijo la voz de Jeremy de pronto, la chica lo mira parado en la entrada de la habitación- Sientes deseos de tomar sangre o de que los colmillos van a salir- pregunto

Rachel se rie- No- contesto- No quiero nada de ello, asi que no sentiré nada de ello- aseguro

Va a ser muy triste cuando ya no estes, Rach- añadio Jeremy mirándola triste, ella le sonríe- Pero es tu decision asi que- dijo entrando a la habitación

Gracias- le dijo la chica- Puedo pedirte un favor-

Es acerca de Bonnie- pregunto Jeremy, Rachel asiente- Se que pediras, asi que no te preocupes, estare ahí para ella, para apoyarla en lo que necesite- aseguro

Gracias- le dijo Rachel sonriendo- Ahora dame un abrazo- le exigió, haciendo que el chico se ria y lo hace

Alguien se aclara la garganta, ambos se separan para ver a Alaric en la entrada con una bandeja, Rachel le sonríe al verlo.

Interrumpo algo- pregunto para molestarlos entrando, y dejando la bandeja en la cama

No- contesto Rachel acercándosele, Alaric la mira- A decir verdad me alegra que hayas subido a verme, ver que todo salió bien, que estas vivo y bien-

Lo estoy- aseguro Alaric, la chica lo abraza, el también lo hace, Jeremy les sonríe y sale de la habitación para dejarlos solo

Rachel suelta a Alaric, lo mira sonriendo- Algo distinto al volver a la vida- pregunto

Me quedo la fuerza al parecer, porque mande volando a Damon con un empujon- contesto Alaric

Eso debió ser divertido de ver- murmuro Rachel sonriendo

Lo fue- concordo Alaric- Y sorpresivo también- aseguro- Pero no deberíamos hablar de ello ahora-

Porque no- pregunto Rachel

Porque con lo que te esta pasando solo debes pensar en ti- contesto Alaric

Lo se- concedió Rachel sonriendo levemente

Entiendo completamente por lo que estas pasando- añadio Alaric- Y entiendo que no quieras ser un vampiro, pero eres tan joven aun Rachel-

Lo se- concedió ella nuevamente- Pero no quiero ser un vampiro, asi que todo lo que me queda es…-

Lo se- la interrumpió Alaric no queriendo que la chica diga que morirá- Ojala hubiera alguna forma de que no fuera asi, pero…-

Asi es- termino Rachel por el, Alaric asiente

Pero bueno- siguio el- Te traje esto- añadio mostrando la bandeja con comida

Panqueques- susurro Rachel sonriendo, Alaric asiente- Gracias Ric-

Nada que agradecer- le aseguro el- Es lo menos que puedo hacer, asi que te dejare para que los comas tranquila-

Rachel le sonríe, le da otro abrazo y el finalmente la deja sola con sus panqueques, se sienta en la cama a comerlos, al meterse el primer pedazo a la boca no puede evitar pensar que sera su ultimo desayuno…

Elena va a buscar a Damon que salió al pórtico de la casa para decirle que ya todos estan desayunando por si el quiere comer algo. Y lo encuentra sentado en la escalera de subida al pórtico.

Damon- lo llamo, pero el no le responde, asi que ella se le acerca- Damon, Ric hizo de comer por si quieres algo-

Soy un vampiro Elena- le recordó el vampiro molesto sin mirarla- Asi que no gracias- añadio secamente, la chica lo mira confundida por su actitud hacia ella y también preocupada, pero antes de que pueda decirle algo, ve a Matt acercarse a la casa

Matt, volviste- dijo sonriendo- Estas bien- le pregunto

Yeah- contesto el chico- Meredith me hizo tomar unos exámenes para asegurarse de que lo estoy-

Me alegra- le dijo Elena aliviada

Como esta Rachel- pregunto el chico, ambos notan que al mencionarla Damon se tensa

Elena lo mira confundida, para luego mirar a Matt- Sigue igual- le contesto- Si quieres verla, aun esta en mi habitación- añadio

Bien…porque de hecho vine a verla- añadio Matt y con eso sube las escaleras hacia la casa, pasando por al lado de Damon, le da una pequeña sonrisa a Elena, que ella le devuelve y lo ve entrar a la casa, luego mira a Damon, decide ir a sentarse a su lado

Dejando salir un suspiro, lo mira- Estas bien- le pregunto

No- contesto el sin mirarla

Es por Rachel- pregunto Elena, Damon la mira molesto, sorprendiéndola un poco- Claro que lo es, lo siento- se disculpo, Damon deja de mirarla- Damon haz dejado muy en claro que quieres que Rachel complete la transición, pero no logro entender el porque-

Damon la mira- Que tienes que entender- le pregunto- Ya sabes que Rachel es importante para mi-

Lo se- le aseguro Elena- Es solo que jamás vi antes que te preocuparas por alguien…-

Mas que no seas tu- termino Damon por ella

A decir verdad, si- confirmo Elena- O Stefan también…asi que es extraño para mi el hecho de que estes tan obstinado en que Rachel no muera…a menos claro de que el hecho de que te importe sea debido a que es una bruja-

Entonces crees que solo me importa Rachel porque es una bruja- repitió Damon entre dientes

Si…pero solo porque no logro encontrar otra explicación lógica- confirmo Elena, pero se arrepiente al segundo de decirlo debido a la oscuridad en la cara del vampiro, que en un segundo tiene su cara a milímetros de la chica- Damon- susurro

Di eso de nuevo Elena, y te cortare la garganta- siseo el vampiro para sorpresa de la chica, que abre mucho los ojos, el se aleja de ella- No tengo porque decirte la razón por la cual estoy siendo obstinado respecto a Rachel y a que no se muera…porque eso es para que yo lo sepa, y nadie mas que yo- con eso se paro y se fue dejándola sola aun sorprendida sentada en la escalera…

CONTINUARA…


	5. Transición, parte 4

Gracias a todos por los comentarios, les recuerdo que los personajes no me pertenecen pero la trama si :D

Tambien me disculpo por la demora, estoy haciendo la practica en lo que respecta a mi carrera, y el tiempo se me ha hecho la nada misma para poder actualizar mis fics, ademas del hecho de que mi musa me ha estado abandonando, asi que por favor tengame paciencia.

* * *

5

No fue hasta que Caroline le confeso que es un vampiro que Matt supo acerca de la existencia de estos, los hombres lobos y brujas, y sobre que le paso realmente a su hermana, y la verdad es que desde entonces el no ha querido tener nada que ver con ello.

Pero ha sido inevitable, porque todos sus amigos, bueno los que mas le importan, estan metidos en el, viviendo al filo de la muerte, y Matt no quiere perder a sus amigos, pues al final son toda la familia que tiene.

Y es doloroso que la unica chica con la cual el ha logrado entender todo, porque ha estado ahí para el para explicarselo, y que entienda que sus amigos siguen siendo ellos, en especial Caroline, este muriendo ahora.

Y al verla, al llegar al tope de la escalera de la casa de los Gilbert, pues Rachel viene saliendo de la habitación de Elena, hace que una sonrisa salga en su rostro.

Matty- susurro Rachel sonriéndole

Rach- le dijo el chico aun con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras la mira atentamente, se pasa una mano por su cabello- No se que decir- confeso incomodo

Esta bien- le aseguro Rachel aun sonriendo, luego Matt se rie- De que te ries- le pregunto la chica confundida

Te vas a ir debiéndome una cita- le contesto haciendo que Rachel se ria

Yeah- concordo- Lo siento- se disculpo- Con todo lo olvide-

Yo igual- confeso Matt- Todo esto ha sido demasiado…y tristemente seguirá siéndolo…pero peor aun, contigo no estando aquí-

Te dire lo que les dije a Bonnie y Caroline, siempre estare aquí, aunque físicamente no lo este- le dijo la chica

No sera lo mismo- le dijo Matt

Puede ser- concedió Rachel- Pero no puedo ser un vampiro…querrías eso para mi, cuando no es lo que quiero-

Por supuesto que no- le aseguro Matt- Pero como dije no sera lo mismo sin ti aquí-

No al principio- concedió Rachel- Pero una vez el tiempo pase, lo sera, ya veraz-

Lo dudo- refuto Matt- Aun extraño a Vicky, siempre lo hare, y se que sera igual contigo- pauso- Ademas que tu sabes como me siento respecto a ti-

Si, lo se- le dijo Rachel sonriéndole tristemente- Lo siento, Matt- susurro, el niega con la cabeza y se le acerca, ambos se abrazan

Te voy extrañar mucho- susurro le chico abrazandola fuertemente, ella también aprieta el abrazo…

Mientras en la sala, Damon que esta sentado en uno de los sillones aprieta sus manos volviéndolas puños, Elena que limpia el comedor junto a Jeremy, lo mira desde este, Stefan, que también ayuda, se da cuenta de ello.

Elena- la llamo, ella lo mira- Estas bien-

Si- contesto la chica- Algo incomoda con todo lo que sucede, pero estoy bien-

Ok- concedió Stefan- Sacare la basura- la chica asiente entendiendo, el sale afuera, y Elena decide acercársele a Damon

No tomare lo que me dijiste afuera como una amenaza- le dijo al llegar a su lado- Se que con todo esto estas tenso y molesto, asi que entiendo que estes a la defensiva con todo lo que te dicen-

Como tu digas Elena- murmuro Damon sin mirarla

Pero despues de que todo esto termine- añadio Elena, sin darse cuenta que Damon aprieta mas las manos- Me gustaría que pudiéramos hablar-

Damon la mira molesto, para sorpresa y confusión de la chica- Despues de que todo esto termine- repitió siseando y negando con la cabeza

Porque me miras asi- le pregunto Elena, Damon se para rapidamente

Que crees que es todo esto, Elena- le pregunto molesto- Un chiste o algo sin importancia- añadio

Por supuesto que no- contesto Elena ofendida- Solo quiero hablar despues-

Pues yo no quiero hablar contigo ni ahora ni despues- siseo Damon

Porque- le pregunto Elena confundida

PORQUE NO- le grito Damon asustándola, pero antes de que pueda decirle algo mas Damon sale volando al otro lado de la habitación, Elena mira a su lado a Stefan sorprendida

No vuelvas a gritarle a Elena- siseo el chico mirando a su hermano, el que gruñe y rápidamente se para y arremete contra su hermano, ambos pelean

Jeremy se acerca rápidamente para sacar a Elena de en medio del peligro, mientras que Alaric que volvia del baño corre al escuchar la conmocion, e interviene separando a ambos hermanos con su fuerza, lanzándolos a ambos a dos extremos distintos de la sala.

Wow- exclamo Alaric mirandose las manos- Aun no me acostumbro a esto- murmuro y al darse cuenta que ambos hermanos van a volver a atacarse, se pone en medio de ambos- YA BASTA- ordeno poniendo cada una de sus manos en cada pecho de los chicos para mantenerlos a raya

Todo esto es tu culpa- siseo Damon mirando a Stefan, el que le sonríe

Se que nos escuchaste- le dijo, lo que hace que Damon gruña- Asi que ambos sabemos quien es el culpable de lo que esta pasando…y por lo mismo no te dejare que redirijas tu ira contra Elena debido a ello-

No estoy redirigiendo nada- refuto Damon- Y esto es TU culpa…porque si hubieras tomado en serio la amenaza de Rebecca, podrias haber evitado ese maldito accidente y Rachel aun estaría viva-

Si tome en serio la amenaza de Rebecca- refuto Stefan- Pero me olvide de ella apenas Jeremy me llamo diciéndome que Elena estaba con el-

Asi que dejaste todo para correr donde ELLA- siseo Damon, Stefan se rie

Como si tu no hicieras lo mismo- le dijo- Dejar todo para salvar a Elena, sin importarte nadie mas que ella-

Y no lo niego- concedió Damon- Pero no se supone que tu eres mejor que yo, Santo Stefan, el que se preocupa por todos-

Me preocupo por todos, y no lo negare, por lo mismo me siento culpable por no haber estado ahí para ayudar a Rachel- concedió Stefan- Pero ella planeo todo esto…PORQUE QUIERE MORIR DAMON-

Y es hora de que TU lo respetes- dijo la voz de la aludida, todos la miran, Matt esta con ella, que se acerca mirando fijamente a Damon- No se cuantas veces lo tendre que decir para que entiendas que hice lo que hice porque quería morir y no estar mas aquí, porque estoy cansada de TODO esto, de saber y sentir lo que los demas sienten o piensan- y mira de reojo a Elena, que abre mucho los ojos, al darse cuenta de que la chica sabe que ha estado pensando y sintiendo

Morir no es la salida- siseo Damon- Es cobardia-

Llamalo como quieras Damon- le dijo la chica- Pero YO ya tome mi decision, ademas que soy yo la unica a la que debes culpar respecto a ello…además tampoco quiero ser un vampiro, porque va en contra de todo lo que soy- pauso- Asi que por favor, ya basta- le pidió

Y sino paro- pregunto Damon mirándola fijamente- Y si te obligo a dejar de ser estúpida respecto a "querer morirte"- añadio

Lograras hacer que te odie- contesto Rachel sinceramente, Damon solo la mira

Como te sientes- pregunto Jeremy de pronto para cambiar el tema, la chica lo mira

Aun bien- contesto y mira a Stefan- Puedo pedirte un favor-

Seguro- contesto este sonriéndole- Lo que sea-

No quiero morir aquí- le dijo la chica y mira a los hermanos Gilbert- Gracias a los dos por la hospitalidad, pero no me siento a gusto como para esperar aquí a que todo termine, asi que quiero ir a la casa de la casa de las brujas- pauso y vuelve a mirar a Stefan- Asi que quería pedirte que me llevaras-

Cla…-

Yo te llevare- interrumpió Damon a su hermano, Rachel niega con la cabeza

Prefiero que no- le dijo, lo que hace que Damon la mire molesto- Damon…se que a pesar de todo lo que acabo de decir tu aun no respetas mi decision…y no quiero arriesgarme, asi que por favor mantente alejado-

Ademas que si Stefan no la lleva, yo puedo hacerlo- añadio Matt, haciendo que Damon lo mire

Matt- lo llamo Rachel, el la mira- Prefiero que Stefan lo haga…además que necesito hablar con el-

Ok- entendió el chico- Pero te vere alla mas tarde- la chica le sonrie

Nos veras a todos alla- le aseguro Jeremy, los demas también asienten, menos Damon que solo la mira

Ok- les dijo Rachel y vuelve a mirar a Stefan

Quieres ir ya- le pregunto este, Rachel asiente- Ok, vamos- ambos van hacia la salida

Cierto- dijo de pronto Rachel- Tienes tu celular, quiero llamar a Bonnie y Caroline para decirles esto- añadio

Stefan asiente- Lo tengo, y puedes llamarlas en el camino- añadio abriendo la puerta de la casa

Ok- concedió Rachel, mira a los demas, que le dan una sonrisa, menos Damon que se ve mas molestos cada segundo que pasa, y sale de la casa

Nos vemos despues- les dijo Stefan a los demas que asienten, sale tras Rachel, la mira sorprendido aun de que no se queme con el sol, cierra la puerta y avanza hacia la chica que esta parada en la entrada del pórtico de la casa- Vamos-

Ella asiente, y ambos avanzan juntos hacia el auto de Stefan, y al llegar a este, en segundos son rodeados por hombres con armas que los apuntan, a lo que Stefan se tensa, poniendo a Rachel cerca suyo, que mira a todas las personas sin expresión alguna en su rostro, mientras que desde dentro de la casa Damon escucha los ruidos de pisadas y va hacia una ventana para ver que sucede.

Que tenemos aquí- dijo un hombre mayor apareciendo entre los hombres, por lo que Stefan y Rachel siguen su voz, para verlo acercándoseles hasta quedar frente a ellos, Rachel se tensa, y adentro de la casa, Damon va hacia la puerta, pero no logra abrirla para salir, de hecho nadie puede abrir ninguna ventana ni puerta

Quien eres- le pregunto Stefan al hombre

Puedes llamarme pastor Young- contesto este sonriendo- Son un honorable miembro del consejo de este pueblo-

Ok- entendió Stefan- Y porque esta aquí con estos hombres armados apuntandonos- pregunto confundido

Porque se que son tu y tu hermano… Stefan Salvatore- contesto el pastor Young, Stefan que esta sorprendido porque el hombre sepa su nombre, no lo demuestra- Y es mi deber limpiar este mundo de la existencia de seres como ustedes dos- y mira a Rachel- O ella-

Ella- repitió Stefan figiendo confusión- Que hay con ella- pregunto, mientras el pastor Young se le acerca a Rachel hasta quedar solo milímetros cerca de ella, lo que es visto por Damon desde la ventana junto a la puerta de la casa, que gruñe

Puedo distinguir claramente a un humano envenenado por la ponzoña de ustedes bestias sangrientas- contesto el pastor en la cara de Rachel, la que solo mira- Y ella esta asi-

Que quiere- le pregunto la chica

Ya verán- contesto el pastor sonriendo y alejándose de ellos- LLEVENSELOS- grito dándoles la espalda

Uno agarra a Rachel, y cuando Stefan va a ser algo para quitársela otro le dispara balas de madera, haciendo que caiga al suelo

STEFAN- grito Rachel, mientras es llevada a uno de los autos, ve como Stefan es tomado y cargado hasta este mismo, finalmente a ambos los meten adentro.

No se registra gente en la casa- dijo un hombre de pronto sorprendiendo a Stefan que escucho, y también a Damon que escucha desde dentro de esta cada vez mas furioso por no entender que mierda sucede

Entonces vámonos- añadio otro, con eso todos los hombres se suben a un auto que aparece, mientras en el que metieron a Rachel y Stefan se cierra, ambos autos se alejan, mientras dentro de la casa todos miran estos hacerlo impotentes.

Y ya bastante alejados, Rachel deja salir un suspiro, haciendo que en la casa de los Gilbert, Damon logre por fin abrir la puerta, sale rápidamente de la casa, pero sin lograr ver los autos por ninguna parte

Mierda- siseo apretando los puños…

Cuando la gente despierta despues de estar inconsciente por un rato todo es confuso, porque no tienes idea de que rayos sucedió, como es que estabas en un lugar y luego mágicamente despertaste en otro, bueno eso también les pasa a los vampiros, y en especifico ahora le esta pasando a no otra que Caroline Forbes.

Porque ella iba muy tranquila caminando por el bosque cuando todo se fue a negro, y ahora despertó en una extraña habitación o mas bien celda, porque al levantarse, mareada, aun se marea a pesar de ser vampiro, se da cuenta de que hay rejas en esta, y se acerca a esta para mirar a travez, ve un pasillo, y mas celdas enfrente.

Donde rayos estoy- susurro confundida

A mi también me gustaría saber- contesto para su sorpresa la voz de no otra que Rebecca

TU- grito Caroline enfurecida- MALDITA PERRA BASTARDA- y trata de abrir el lugar para salir y patear a Rebecca

Wow, si que estas molesta- murmuro aburrida Rebecca

Eres una maldita- siseo Caroline- Esperate a que salga de aquí, te hare desear haber muerto hace muchos años-

Porque estas tan enojada- pregunto Rebecca- Oh- musito- Es por el accidente de la doopelganger…pobre, se murio verdad- y se rie burlescamente

Rachel fue la que se murio- corrigio Caroline, haciendo que Rebecca deje de reírse- Se hizo pasar por Elena, y tu perra la mataste-

Pero yo vi a Elena- refuto Rebecca- No a Rachel-

No entiendo como lo hizo, pero se hizo pasar por Elena, asi que fue a Rachel a la que le provocaste el accidente- aseguro Caroline- Y ahora esta en transición porque Elijah le dio de su sangre antes del accidente, e igualmente morirá porque no quiere ser vampiro…y todo por TU maldita culpa-

Yo…- empezo Rebecca, pero no sabe que decir…

Bonnie estaba terminando de arreglar todo lo que Rachel necesitaría para ese no esperado momento por ella, cuando Damon la llamo para decirle acerca de lo que sucedió con la chica y con Stefan, y pedirle que tratara de encontrarlos para poder ir rescatarlos.

Y por supuesto Bonnie accedió, pero no se fue a casa de los Gilbert como Damon le pidió, no, decidió seguir sus instintos e ir donde Rachel quería que todo terminara, como Damon asi le dijo, la casa de las brujas, sus antepasadas…

CONTINUARA…


	6. Transición, parte 5

En serio lamento la demora, pero mi practica me esta llevando mucho de mi tiempo, ya tengo 157 causas en mis manos, y son 157 personas distintas con distintos problemas y dramas, asi que comprendaran que de alguna manera afectan mi vida, pero por sobretodo mi tiempo, asi que les agradeceria mucho que me tengan paciencia respecto a todas mis historias.

Gracias a los que siguen leyendolas y que no me han abandonado, les adoro a todos...

Bien nada me pertenece :(

Y FELIZ AÑO 2013 PARA TODOS!

* * *

6

No pude dar con ellos- informo Damon entrando a la casa de los Gilbert, todos lo miran preocupados- Y hable con Bonnie para hacerle saber y que me ayudara a buscarlos, acepto, pero no vendrá para aca, dijo que seguiría su instinto e iria a donde Rachel quería que todo terminara-

La casa de las brujas- entendió Jeremy, Damon asiente- Quizas desde ahí pueda rastrear a Rachel mas fácilmente, y a Stefan también-

Eso mismo opina la brujis- confirmo Damon- Asi que esperemos que los encuentre- todos asienten entendiendo el plan preocupados igualmente por lo que sucede, además porque no entienden porque un miembro del consejo ahora decidió secuestrar a Rachel y Stefan

Y nosotros mientras tanto que haremos- pregunto Elena, Damon la mira

Nosotros- repitió levantando las cejas, la chica asiente- Que te hace pensar que tendras alguna participación en buscarlos- le pregunto serio

Elena lo mira molesta- El hecho de que es Stefan quien esta en peligro- le contesto- Y que quiero ayudar a encontrarlo-

Pues no ayudaras- le dijo tajantemente Damon, Elena va a refutar

No estoy de acuerdo- intervino Alaric mirando a Damon, que lo mira molesto- Preferible que nos ayude-

Y eso porque- pregunto Damon

Porque los que se llevaron a Stefan y Rachel son humanos- contesto Alaric- Y para combatir humanos necesitas humanos…aunque sea para una distracción-

Mmm- murmuro Damon pensativo- Puede ser concedió- y mira a Jeremy- Ve donde las brujas, y mantenme al tanto de lo que Bonnie descubra-

De acuerdo- concedió este, saliendo de la casa rápidamente, Damon mira a los demas

Mientras nosotros iremos a tu departamento Ric- añadio- Porque aunque sean humanos necesitaremos armas- todos asienten y salen de la casa…

Debido a la oscuridad de las ventanas del auto en el que viajan Rachel y Stefan, la chica no logra ver el camino por el cual se dirigen al desconocido destino al cual los llevan, quien sabe para que, pero tiene la idea de que los asesinaran.

Rachel- susurro carrasposamente Stefan, desde la parte de atrás del auto, la chica lo mira poniendo su dedo sobre su boca para que haga silencio, el asiente y ella le da una pequeña sonrisa para asegurarle que esta bien, cuando el auto de pronto se detiene.

Rachel escucha las puertas de los otros autos abrirse y cerrarse, y minutos despues la puerta de su lado en el auto se abre, revelando a un hombre vestido completamente de negro apuntándola con un arma.

Bajate- le dijo en voz autoritaria y de orden el hombre, la chica solo lo mira fijamente, en especial observa el arma con la que la apunta- No lo repetiré- siseo el hombre

Lo se- le dijo Rachel aun mirándolo fijamente- Es solo que el arma no hace falta- aseguro bajándose del auto manteniendo el contacto visual con el hombre que la toma del brazo rudamente y empieza a jalarla hacia una especie de granero.

La chica logra notar que el lugar al que llegaron es una especie de campo abierto, rodeado de arboles, y que lo único que se distingue son el enorme granero construido y el camino por el cual aparentemente llegaron.

Se da cuenta también de que a Stefan también lo llevan tras ella, y se nota que aun esta adolorido por las balas de madera.

Donde estamos- le pregunto Rachel al hombre que la tiene agarrada, pero el no le responde- No es como que escaparemos- añadio la chica, el hombre la mira- No tengo intenciones de- aseguro

Porque debería creerte- le pregunto el hombre

Si debería creerme o no es algo que usted debe decidir- le contesto Rachel sinceramente- Pero le puedo asegurar que no miento, por la sencilla razón de que acepte morir sin completar la transición, porque no quiero ser un vampiro-

El hombre la observa por unos momentos- Interesante- murmuro y se encoge de hombros- Pero nada relevante- aseguro y siguio caminando jalando a la chica con el, hasta llegar a las caballerisas del granero, que mas bien estan acondicionadas como celdas, en donde se detienen.

Mientras que Stefan que ha venido siendo jalado también hacia el lugar tras la chica, mira este y sabe que debe hacer lo que sea para sacarse de ahí y a Rachel, por lo que a pesar del dolor en su pecho debido a las balas de madera aun en el, trata de safarse del agarre de los hombres que lo llevan, pero es golpeado en las costillas por lo que deja salir un quejido, haciendo que Rachel se de vuelta a verlo preocupada, y otras dos personas escuchen también el quejido.

OH POR DIOS- exclamo no otra que Caroline, Rachel y Stefan siguen su voz sorprendidos de verla ahí, en una de las celdas, y tambien al ver a Rebecca- RACH, STEFAN-

Care- susurro Rachel sorprendida y mira a Rebecca, la que la mira con cara de disculpa, asi que ella le da una pequeña sonrisa- Bekah-

Lo siento- le dijo la vampireza original

Asi que las lacras chupadoras de sangre se conocen- dijo divertido el hombre que lleva a Rachel, y mira a la chica, que lo mira- Y asi quieres que crea que no quieres ser un vampiro- pauso y mira a las chicas encerradas- Esto sera divertido- añadio sonriendo, todos los hombres sonríen y el que lleva a Rachel la jala hacia una de las celdas.

SUELTALA ANIMAL- grito Caroline tratando de romper las rejas, uno de los otros hombres dispara su arma hacia la celda de Caroline, por lo que la chica debe moverse rápidamente para no ser lastimada- BASTARDO- siseo la rubia furiosa

Care tranquila- le pidió Rachel siendo metida en la celda, mientras también Stefan es metido en una al lado de la de Rachel, hasta que se escucha el cierre de las rejas…

Jeremy llega a la casa de las brujas, y entra buscando a Bonnie, hasta que la encuentra en el sotano, poniendo velas en forma de circulo en el centro del lugar.

Bonnie- la llamo el chico, pero ella solo sigue haciendo lo suyo- Damon…-

Te mando para que lo mantuvieras al tanto de lo que encuentre- termino Bonnie por el aun dándole la espalda, haciendo que el chico se rasque incomodo la parte de atrás de la cabeza

Yeah- confeso- Pero es porque esta preocupado…todos lo estamos-

Lo se- le dijo Bonnie terminando de poner las velas y lo mira- Pero esto tomara tiempo-

Tomate el que necesites- le dijo Jeremy sonriendo

Yeah- murmuro Bonnie sentándose en medio del circulo de velas- Pero no tenemos tiempo- pauso- Rachel se esta muriendo, y no quiero que se muera lejos de quienes la amamos-

No pasara- le aseguro Jeremy, Bonnie solo sonríe levemente y cierra los ojos, las velas se encienden y unos segundos despues Jeremy siente la energía cambiar a su alrededor…

En el departamento de Alaric, mientras Alaric le recuerda a Elena algunos movimientos defensivos, Matt y Damon arreglan las armas que usaran.

Toma esta- le dijo Damon a Matt entregándole una ballesta, el chico la recibe

Realmente tendremos que usar todo esto- pregunto Matt revisando el arma

Si realmente queremos rescatar a Stefan y a Rachel…si- contesto Damon sin mirar al chico pues aun mueve las armas

Aunque sean humanos- pregunto Matt, Damon deja de hacer lo que hace, y mira al chico serio

Según entendi Rachel te importa, no- empezo el vampiro, Matt asiente- Entonces debes estar dispuesto a lastimar y sacar del camino a quien la ponga en peligro…sea quien sea- añadio Damon y vuelve a lo que hacia

Matt mira al vampiro pensativo- Eso te incluye- pregunto, Damon se detiene nuevamente, y lo mira- Hay que ser estúpido para no haberse dado cuenta de que escuchaste cada una de las conversaciones que Rachel tuvo con todos en la casa, asi que sabes lo que siente por ti, y lo que siento por ella…y tu argumento lo confirma-

Y- pregunto Damon

Lo que lastima a Rachel y la pone en peligro te incluye- siguio Matt- Porque Rachel esta en la posición que esta por ti…y lo mas triste de todo es que se que lo sabes, y no te importa, y ella sabe que es asi- Damon solo mira al chico, que niega con la cabeza- Realmente no te importa-

Si me importa o no, no tengo razón para decírtelo a TI- le dijo Damon finalmente

Cierto- concedió Matt y mira las armas en la mesa- Pero a pesar de que salvemos a Rachel con esto, no hara que viva, y calculando tenemos hasta las ocho de la noche- añadio mirando su reloj- Como a esa hora fue el accidente- dijo mirando fijamente a los ojos a Damon

El que abre mucho los suyos- RIC- grito, este responde a lo lejos- LLAMA A JEREMY PARA SABER QUE SABE LA BRUJIS- añadio- Nos tenemos que mover rápido- Matt asiente y mira a Damon, deja salir un suspiro

Se que me arrepentiré de decir esto- añadio Matt, haciendo que el vampiro lo mire confundido- Y que no debería decirlo, pero Rachel me importa…la amo incluso- Damon aprieta los puños- Lastima que ella no siente lo mismo por mi…-

A que quieres llegar- lo interrumpió Damon, Matt lo mira serio

No quiero que Rachel se muera- siguio el chico- Y hay una forma de salvarla y que complete la transición-

Y esa seria- pregunto Damon mirando fijamente al chico

Tu- contesto Matt, haciendo que Damon frunza el seño- TU eres el único que puede convencerla de que se quede…asi que si realmente como dices quieres que siga con vida, descubre que sientes por ella-

Estas diciendo que yo soy capaz de convencerla de ser un vampiro, algo que incluso no es capaz de hacer ni por Bonnie- resumió Damon

Si- confirmo Matt

Como estas tan seguro de ello- le pregunto Damon exceptico

Porque aunque me duela aceptarlo, Rachel esta enamorada de ti- contesto Matt sinceramente- Y a decir verdad la prefiero con vida, incluso si es para estar contigo, que muerta- pauso- Pero sino sientes nada por ella, como ella bien sabe asi es…bueno, tendre que prepararme a asistir a su funeral- y con ello se alejo, dejando solo a Damon con sus pensamientos…

Despues de que fueran encerrados, Rachel intento abrir los cerrojos con sus poderes, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que sus fuerzas no son las suficientes para poder abrirlos, porque se esta muriendo, asi que se rinde en intentar hacerlo, y al oir de pronto un quejido se acerca a la pared que da hacia la celda en que Stefan esta.

Stefan- susurro- Estas bien-

No- contesto este en un susurro, esta sentado apoyado en la pared que da hacia la celda de Rachel- Aun…tengo…las balas de madera…en mi pecho-

Mmm- murmuro Rachel- Quizas aun puedo sacarlas con mis poderes- añadio y con ello cierra los ojos, y trata de concentrarse en la madera de las balas, para poder sacarlas, al sentir la madera las extrae escucha que Stefan se queja

Estan fuera- murmuro Stefan al ver como sus heridas sanan- Gracias- añadio

De…nada- susurro Rachel con la respiración entrecortada

Estas bien- le pregunto Stefan preocupado

Si- contesto la chica, dejándose caer al piso, para quedar sentada en este- Solo cansada- murmuro

Descansa entonces- le pidió Stefan- Buscare la forma de sacarnos de aquí- aseguro

Dudo que puedas- le dijo Rachel- Las rejas estan reforzadas, son como la puerta de la celda del sotano de tu casa…y ya trate con mis poderes y no tuve éxito-

Igualmente debo buscar una forma de sacarnos- añadio Stefan levantándose e inspeccionando la celda

Ok- concedió Rachel apoyando su cabeza en la pared de la celda, sintiéndose cada vez mas agotada…

Al estar en trance Bonnie, es capaz de sentir las energias de todo lo que existe, existió y dejara de existir, por ello se concentra en buscar la energía de Rachel, debido a la conexión de ambas y a que esta pronto dejara de existir, y al encontrarla logra sentir las energias de otros que conoce, como Stefan y para su sorpresa la de Caroline.

Y las velas que tiene a su alrededor disminuyen su intensidad, al ella abrir los ojos y ver un expectante Jeremy frente ella- Llama a Damon- le dijo suavemente, el chico asiente

Ya me habían llamado para decirme que teníamos que apurarnos, porque solo tenemos hasta las 8 para ayudar a Rachel a no morir, si es eso lo que queremos- le conto Jeremy mientras marca en su teléfono

Bonnie niega con la cabeza- O mas bien es lo que Damon quiere impedir a toda costa, sin importarle nada de nada de lo que Rach sienta- añadio, Jeremy le sonríe tristemente encogiéndose de hombros llevándose el celular a su oído, segundos despues, el chico habla con el vampiro y le da el celular a Bonnie- Encontre algo-

Espero que sea el lugar donde estan- exigió Damon, Bonnie rola los ojos

Se que estan en una especie de granja, rodeada de arboles, a las afueras del pueblo por la carretera que da al sur- le informo la bruja- Pero algo me esta bloqueando para dar con el lugar exacto-

Ok…una granja- repitió Damon- Se que lugar es-

Como- pregunto la bruja confundida

Cuando me enliste para la guerra civil, los enlistados nos quedamos en una granja al sur de las afueras del pueblo- contesto Damon- Pero ahora se puede saber que te bloquea- pregunto confundido

Sinceramente no lo se- contesto Bonnie- Pero hay algo que si se-

Y es- pregunto Damon

Si aun vas a ser obstinado en hacer que Rachel sea un vampiro…tienes menos tiempo del que crees tener- contesto Bonnie

Porque- pregunto Damon confundido

Porque ha estado usando magia- contesto Bonnie- Pude sentír su energía disminuir…lo que significa que tienes hasta la puesta del sol-

Mierda- siseo Damon

Dejala ir- le pidio Bonnie seria

No- contesto Damon tajantemente cortando la llamada, Bonnie niega con la cabeza y le da su celular a Jeremy

Que haremos ahora- pregunto el chico guardándolo

No lo…- empezo a contestar la bruja cuando sus ojos le rodan poniéndosele blancos y cayendo inconsciente

BONNIE!- grito Jeremy y trata de acercársele, pero las llamas de las velas aumentan impidiéndole el paso- Que rayos- siseo, y empieza a escuchar susurros a su alrededor- Que esta pasando- pregunto confundido…

Damon que les dijo a los demas el tiempo que tienen y hacia donde iran, termina de arreglar lo que necesitara, Elena que había bajado con Matt y Alaric a ver la camioneta de este ultimo para irse en ella, vuelve al departamento.

Estamos listos- le informo, Damon asiente y toma el ultimo bolso que necesita y va hacia donde la chica que se le pone al paso en la puerta, haciendo que la mire confundido

Que rayos crees que haces- le pregunto molesto

Porque no- pregunto Elena, haciendo que Damon ahora la mire confundido- Porque no dejas que Rachel se vaya como es lo que quiere…que es lo que hace que no la dejes ir…por favor, respondeme- le pidio

Porque quieres saber-

Porque hace un tiempo me dijiste que jamás me dejarías ir a mi- contesto Elena- Pero ahora tu actitud hacia mi me dice lo contrario…y tu actitud respecto a Rachel es la que era hasta hace unas horas por mi…y no entiendo-

Damon la mira fijamente- Me equivoque- le dijo, haciendo que la chica lo mire confundido- Crei que sabia que es lo que estaba sintiendo todo este tiempo…pero me equivoque-

Como lo sabes- le pregunto Elena- Que te equivocaste-

Porque me acabo de dar cuenta con todo esto, que no tengo ni la menor idea de que es amar a alguien…o estar enamorado- contesto el vampiro

Pero dijiste que me amas-

Y no se si lo dije porque asi es…o por obsesion- le dijo Damon sinceramente sorprendiendo a la chica- El punto es Elena es que no se si te amo-

Y todo esto…por Rachel- pregunto incrédula y molesta la chica

Esto y muchas cosas mas que han sucedido, Elena- contesto Damon

Pero es…Rachel- repitió la chica, Damon la mira molesto

Si es Rachel y que tiene que sea ella- le pregunto

Yo…no lo se- contesto Elena dejando de mirarlo

Elena no se que tienes encontra de ella…tampoco me importa- le dijo Damon- Pero a mi Rachel me importa, porque siempre, a diferencia de todos ha estado ahí para mi, escogiéndome a mi, por sobretodos, incluso ella misma, aun cuando no me lo merezca- añadio

Tambien he estado para ti- le recordó la chica mirándolo

Si…pero escogiendo siempre a mi hermano- le recordó Damon, haciendo que la chica abra mucho los ojos- Y no te culpo, porque si realmente lo amas, es como debe ser-

Tu…amas a Rachel- pregunto asustada en un susurro Elena

No lo se- contesto Damon- Por lo que dije antes…pero si se que si se muere, si dejo que se vaya antes de descubrir que es lo que siento por ella…me arrepentiré el resto de mi eterna vida- añadio y con ello pasa por el lado de la chica

DAMON- le grito ella haciendo que el se detenga- No la dejas ir a ella…pero que hay de mi…me dejaras ir- le pregunto, el la mira

Ya lo hice- contesto dándole una pequeña sonrisa y siguiendo su camino, dejando a una sorprendida Elena Gilbert en la entrada del departamento de Alaric…

Mientras en las celdas de la granja donde estan los demas, Rachel que esta sentada en el suelo apoyada en la pared, deja salir un suspiro- Hay una sola cosa de la cual me arrepiento de no haber hecho antes de morir- murmuro

De que- le pregunto Stefan que aun intenta buscar una salida de la celda donde esta

Algo que deje de hacer desde que murieron mis padres- contesto la chica- Cantar- añadio con una sonrisa

Cantar- repitió Stefan confundido- Tu cantas- añadio sorprendido, haciendo que Rachel se ria

Si, Stefan canto- confirmo- Y no es por ser arrogante ni nada, pero lo hago excelente-

Ok- concedió el chico- Porque te detuviste- le pregunto

Queria llegar a Broadway- contesto Rachel, sorprendiendo mas a Stefan- Era el sueño de mis padres y el mio…pero con sus muertes, todo en mi vida se estanco…cantar me hacia feliz, a los tres nos hacia feliz, pero todo eso con sus muertes se evaporo…y despues al venir a Mystic Falls, descubrir lo que descubri…cantar y esos sueños ya no tenían mucho sentido-

Oh- musito el vampiro, Rachel sonríe- Deberias cantar algo- añadio Stefan sentándose en el suelo y apoyando su espalda en la muralla, al darse cuenta que realmente pierde su tiempo tratando de encontrar una salida

Te rendiste- susurro Rachel, Stefan sonríe

Por ahora- concedió, la chica se rie- Pero canta- añadio

Ok- concedió la chica- Pero no te burles si no sale bien, tengo un par de años fuera de practica-

No lo hare- le prometió Stefan

Rachel cierra los ojos -_It started out as a feeling_- canta, sorprendiendo a Stefan a las otras dos rubias con la dulzura de su voz- _Which then grew into a hope,_  
_Which then turned into a quiet thought_  
_Which then turned into a quiet word_

_And then that word grew louder and louder_  
_'Til it was a battle cry…_  
_I'll come back_  
_When you call me…_  
_No need to say goodbye…_  
_Just because everything's changing_  
_Doesn't mean it's never_  
_Been this way before…_  
_All you can do is try to know_  
_Who your friends are_  
_As you head off to the war…_  
_Pick a star on the dark horizon_  
_And follow the light…_  
_You'll come back_  
_When it's over_  
_No need to say good bye…_  
_You'll come back_  
_When it's over_  
_No need to say good bye…_

Mientras van en la camioneta de Alaric, Elena que va en la parte de atras con Matt, observa a Damon, quien conduce, con una triste sonrisa…

_Now we're back to the beginning_  
_It's just a feeling and now one knows yet_  
_But just because they can't feel it too_  
_Doesn't mean that you have to forget…_  
_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger_  
_'Til they're before your eyes…_  
_You'll come back_  
_When they call you_  
_No need to say good bye…_  
_You'll come back_  
_When they call you_  
_No need to say good bye…_

Bonnie abre los ojos en un lugar con mucha neblina confundida- HOLA- llamo

No hay necesidad de gritar cariño- dijo una familiar voz a los oídos de Bonnie, tras ella, asi que se da vuelta para ver a no otra que

Abue- susurro sonriendo al ver a Sheila Bennet, y corre a abrazarla, esta también la abraza, al soltarse- Donde estamos- pregunto Bonnie confundida

El entre mundos espiritual- contesto Sheila, confundiendo mas a Bonnie- Es el primer lugar a donde llegan las almas antes de morir-

Y porque estas aquí, o yo- pregunto Bonnie cada segundo mas confundida

Porque fuimos llamadas a ayudar a hacer algo que no deberíamos hacer- contesto Sheila

Ok…no es peligroso hacer algo que no debemos- pregunto Bonnie curiosa, Sheila sonríe

No cuando estas siendo ayudada por el destino y la sangre- contesto

Abue con cada palabra que dices me confundes- se quejo Bonnie frunciendo el seño, su abuela se rie- ABUE- se quejo la chica

Deja de burlarte Sheila- dijo otra voz de pronto, que Bonnie también conoce y al ver no esta otra que Emily Bennett, y otra mujer, que le sonríe con dulzura, lo que acalla la risa de Sheila

Cada vez entiendo menos- murmuro Bonnie

Para dar balance, hay ocasiones en que debes crearlo- dijo la mujer que sonríe con dulzura, a la que Bonnie observa- Debes haber oído de mi, Bonnie, soy Ayanna- se presento

La mentora de Esther- entendió la chica y Ayanna asiente- Y a que se refiere con lo que acaba de decir-

Ya veraz- le contesto Emily y los demas espiritus de la linea de brujas Bennett aparecen- Es hora o sera tarde- añadio apuntando una bola de luz que aumenta a cada segundo

Que es esa bola- pregunto Bonnie curiosa

El alma de Rachel- contesto Sheila, Bonnie la mira sorprendida- A cada segundo su alma se desprende de su cuerpo, preparándose para el viaje al mas alla-

Bonnie la mira con tristeza- Lo se- murmuro- Lo sentí cuando estaba rastreándola…la muerte me quitara a alguien mas-

Por ello estamos aquí- dijo Ayanna, Bonnie la mira- Ya veraz- añadio sonriendo…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

La cancion que canta Rachel es de Regina Spector "The Call"


	7. Transición, parte 6

Ok, estoy bastante triste porque no se que opinan acerca de este fic porque no he tenido mas comentarios...asi que ya no se si seguir actualizandolo o no, que es por cierto lo que quiero hacer, pero como no se si realmente lo leen o les gusta me deja en una nebulosa indecision...

Pero mientras tanto igual aqui les dejo uno nuevo, les recuerdo que nada me pertenece, salvo el desarrollo de la historia, y la cancion es "Lost in Paradise" de Evanescence...

* * *

7

Wow- exclamo Stefan, despues de que Rachel terminara de cantar

Te lo dije- susurro Rachel sonriendo acostándose en el suelo- Me pregunto como sera cuando todo termine-

No debería terminar para ti Rach- dijo de pronto Rebecca- Lo siento…realmente pensé que era…-

Lo se- murmuro Rachel- Esta bien Bekah-

NO LO ESTA- grito Rebecca

SILENCIO- grito uno de los guardias

La fastidiosa, quita todo, tiene razón- añadio Caroline- Esto no esta bien Rach…no deberías morir asi…ni aquí tampoco-

Quizas- concedió Rachel- Pero realmente uno nunca elige nada de eso-

Cierto- concedieron todos, Rachel sonríe, y todos escuchan como su corazón cada vez se alenta mas y mas…

A cuanto estamos- pregunto Matt, mientras aun Damon conduce hacia el lugar donde tienen a Rachel y Stefan

Una hora- contesto Damon sin dejar de conducir

No podemos ir mas rápido- pregunto Matt- Ya son las cuatro y media- añadio, Damon acelera la camioneta tomandolos a todos desprevenidos

Que rápido ha pasado el tiempo- murmuro Elena

Algo quiere que pase rápido- añadio Alaric

Quizas- concordo la chica- Pero realmente lo que mas me pregunto ahora, es porque el consejo ahora esta haciendo algo respecto a los vampiros…y como supieron que Stefan es uno…y que harán con ellos-

Las preguntas del millon- murmuro Damon- Y créanme le descubriré a cada una su respuesta- aseguro

Aseguremos de llegar, primero- añadio Alaric, Damon asiente…

Jeremy aun esta en el sotano de las brujas, cuando Bonnie recupera la conciencia de pronto- Bonnie- la llamo

Shh- susurro la chica sentándose bien en medio de aun las velas encendidas al máximo, junta sus manos, cierra sus ojos y empieza a murmurar

Que haces- le pregunto el chico confundido, pero Bonnie solo murmura sin prestarle atención, empezando a sentir las energias de sus ancentras rodearla, y se deja guiar por estas energias, como Ayanna le dijo, que ya veria que sucedería, y que solo se dejara guiar por su magia, que esta le revelaria todo lo que debe saber, ademas tambien le revelaria que harian todas para crear un desbalance tal que eventualmente crearía el balance que se necesitaba. Asi que Bonnie hace exactamente ello…

Despertar es normal, pero despertar en el cuerpo de otro no lo es para nada, es incomodo, extraño y muchas otras cosas mas, difíciles de explicar y de sentir, y Klaus da fe de ello al habitar ahora en el cuerpo de Tyler.

Y que Caroline supiera no fue algo que el esperara, porque una parte del esperaba sacar provecho de ello, pero la chica ya sabia de lo que sucedia con el, o mas bien Tyler, asi que las cosas no salieron como el esperaba. Pero lo que menos aun esperaba era ver como secuestraban a la chica.

Gracias a la sheriff, supo que era el consejo detrás de ello, y si bien su prioridad era volver a su cuerpo, decidió mejor buscarla y quizás ganarse algunos puntos con ella, fue como al llegar al lugar, ubicado gracias a la ayuda de la sheriff, descubrió algo mas grande de lo que esperaba, una granja de tortura para vampiros, y lo peor no podía siquiera entrar a esta, pero al escuchar una camioneta acercarse, decidió esperar…

El corazón de Rachel se alenta cada vez mas- Rachel- la llamo Stefan

Esta se ve cada vez mas palida- Esta llegando…verdad- susurro la chica con sus labios secos- El momento de decir…adiós…- murmuro

Todo estará bien- le aseguro Stefan con tristeza- Solo cierra tus ojos, y todo vendrá- la chica cierra sus ojos

Stefan- lo llamo Caroline- Se esta…-

Yeah- contesto este, ambas rubias en las celdas de enfrenten dejan que la tristeza las empiece a embargar…

Bonnie se da cuenta que su magia la guía a una energía, la cual encuentra, dándose cuenta que esta pertenece a Rachel.

Sigue pequeña- le susurro su abue al oído, asi que ella sigue murmurando el conjuro que la guía a la energía de su amiga, y siente a su vez como las energias de los demas espiritus de las brujas viajan a traves de esta guía, creando una especie de camino…

Rachel empieza a respirar entre cortadamente, entre estos respiros de pronto abre los ojos para ver un lugar blanco que la rodea, lleno de neblina, trata de levantarse, pero una mano en su pecho se lo impide.

Tranquila- le pidió una amable y cariñosa voz, que ella reconoce como la de

Sheila- susurro confundida, y esta le sonríe, Rachel le devuelve la sonrisa- Estoy…-

No aun- le aseguro Sheila- Pero lo estaras pronto-

Lo se- le dijo Rachel- Queria tanto verte-

Lo se- le dijo Sheila sonriendo- Y también se que querías ver a otros mas- añadio, Rachel asiente- Ve entonces- añadio mirando hacia el otro lado de la chica, esta sigue su mirada, para abrir mucho los ojos

Mama- susurro Rachel, y Shelby, su madre, le sonríe, y tras ella- Papa- susurro ahora, y Leroy Berry, su padre también le sonríe- Los he extrañado tanto- murmuro con lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas

Lo sabemos cariño- le aseguro Shelby

Te hemos estado observando princesa- le dijo Leroy

Espero no haberlos decepcionado- susurro Rachel

Jamas- le aseguraron ambos sonriendo- Aunque nos entristece haber dejado de escuchar tu hermosa voz, angelito- le dijo Shelby, Leroy asiente

Yeah- murmuro Rachel- Lo siento- se disculpo- Pero ya no importa tanto…porque estaremos juntos nuevamente- sus padres la miran con tristeza

Cariño…- empezo Shelby, pero se detiene al sentir la mano de Leroy en su hombro, lo mira, este niega con la cabeza, ella asiente sonriendo tristemente mira a su hija- Te amamos, Rachel…sin importar que suceda…eres nuestro milagro…y siempre sera asi-

No entiendo- susurro Rachel confundida

Ya entenderas- le dijo Sheila, Rachel la mira- Lo siento querida, pero tu hora aun no es-

De que hablas- pregunto Rachel mas confundida

De exactamente lo que hablo- contesto Sheila

Pero es mi hora- aseguro Rachel- Y quiero estar con ustedes-

Lo siento querida- le dijo Sheila con tristeza- Solo recuerda que siempre estamos aquí para ti- le pidió, ella asiente- Ahora sigue nuestras voces-

Te amamos- le dijeron sus padres a coro y lo blanco desaparece de su vista…

La camioneta de Alaric llega frente a una casa, los cuatro que vienen en esta se bajan, sacando con ellos lo que necesitan y se acercan a la casa.

Yo que ustedes no sigo avanzando- dijo la voz de Tyler apareciendo, los cuatro lo miran, y Tyler mira sorprendido a Alaric y Elena, pero nadie parece notarlo

Tyler- murmuro confundida Elena- Que haces aquí- este recuperándose de su sorpresa

Secuestraron a Caroline- contesto, los demas lo miran sorprendidos- Y gracias a la sheriff di con este lugar-

Y has estado aquí todo este tiempo- pregunto Alaric confundido, Tyler asiente

Y no has hecho nada- le dijo Damon algo molesto

Es un lugar de torturas- añadio Tyler- Y por alguna extraña razón no puedo acercarme mas que las escaleras del pórtico- explico

Eso significa que solo los humanos pueden entrar- entendió Alaric- Y los vampiros necesitan invitación a la granja- todos asienten

Entonces Matt y yo seremos los cebos- dijo Elena, Damon asiente y mira hacia el cielo

Se nos esta acabando el tiempo- siseo molesto, todos miran el horizonte y ven como el sol se empieza a ocultar, Tyler los mira confundido

Por quien vienen- pregunto

Stefan y Rachel- le contesto Matt y luego mira a los demas- Movámonos- añadio, todos asienten, asi con ello empiezan a crear alboroto fuera de la granja…

Rachel abre los lentamente en la celda donde esta.

_Levantate pequeña_- le dijo la voz de Sheila, ella lentamente lo hace, a cada segundo sus labios se ponen mas secos y su piel mas palida

_Tienes que beber_- añadio la voz de otra bruja, que Rachel no reconoce, pero siguiendo la voz de esta, se acerca un poco a la reja que cierra su celda

Tengo sed- dijo, sorprendiendo a los tres vampiros amigos de las celdas, uno de los guardias se le acerca

Vuelve a tu lugar- le dijo molesto

Tengo sed- repitió la chica cada vez mas débil, y escuchando los susurros de las brujas

No me interesa si tienes sed- le dijo el guardia mas molesto- Aquí no hay nada para que la calmes-

_El tiene lo que necesitas_- le dijeron los susurros a coro

Tu tienes lo que necesito- susurro la chica repitiendo esto, el hombre le dice otras cosas, pero Rachel no escucha lo que este le dice, pues sigue escuchando a las brujas

_Es malo…a lastimado a gente inocente_- añadieron los susurros- _Estira tu mano, concentrate…toma lo que necesitas_- le ordenaron, la chica estira su mano, cierra sus ojos concentrandose, y con la poca fuerza y magia que le queda, empieza a extraer lo que necesita del hombre

Que deja de gritarle, pues le empieza a costar respirar, las venas de su cuerpo se empiezan a hacer prominentes, hasta que se rompen dejando salir la sangre en forma de chorros en dirección a la mano de la chica.

Los gritos de dolor debido a ello del guardia no se escuchan, debido al ruido de una conmocion que se escucha provenir desde afuera, que capta la atención de todos, incluso de los vampiros.

La sangre que le llega a la mano a Rachel, le recorre el brazo, sin derramarse, hasta llegar a su boca, bebiéndola, hasta que ya en el hombre no queda gota alguna de sangre, es que la chica baja su mano, mientras afuera el sol se oculta por completo, Rachel abre sus ojos, que estan bañados por completo del rojo de la sangre…

TENEMOS QUE ENTRAR- grito Damon al darse cuenta de que el sol se oculto por completo, temiendo lo peor por el bienestar de Rachel

ELENA- grito Matt, indicándole para que entren, ella asiente y ambos corren seguidos por Tyler, que logra entrar

Si el maldito perro pudo entrar porque yo no puedo- se quejo Damon golpeando a guardias

Ni idea- le dijo Alaric peleando con estos también- Ahora concentrémonos en los guardias- le pidió…

Rachel vuelve a cerrar los ojos, y explosiones se escuchan en los cerrojos de las celdas de todos, incluida la de ella, asi que Stefan, Caroline y Rebecca dándose cuenta de ello las abren para salir, y rápidamente son interceptados por los guardias.

Pero debido a lo débiles que estan por haber sido atacados, y sin haber tomado sangre alguna, los guardias los superan en fuerza, hasta que el fuerte ruido de una reja abriéndose, y un rápido flash se los quita de encima, sorprendiéndolos, hasta que el flash se detiene y ven a alguien mordiendo el cuello de uno de los guardias, que rápidamente cae muerto.

Los tres vampiros miran sorprendidos a la persona, que se da vuelta a verlos gruñendoles, y esto los sorprende mas aun, al ver que es Rachel, con sus ojos enrojecidos, venas en estos, colmillos, y su barbilla llena de sangre.

Rach- susurro Caroline, la chica abre mucho los ojos, al darse cuenta quienes son- Eres…- siguio la rubia, pero se detiene

STEFAN- grito la voz de no otra que Elena, y todos menos Rachel, ven a la chica a la entrada de la caballeriza seguida segundos despues por Matt y Tyler, que miran a los guardias muertos- Oh por dios- susurro la chica- Estan muertos, cierto- pregunto

Si- le contesto Stefan, aun sorprendido por Rachel, porque no entiende como es que hace unos minutos la creía ya muerta, y ahora esta enfrente de ellos

Rebecca- pregunto de pronto Matt- Que haces aquí-

Que crees que hago Matt- le contesto la rubia original- Fui secuestrada…y supe lo que provoque, y me alegra que estes bien- añadio sinceramente

Lo que provocaste- repitió Matt y de pronto recuerda lo que sucedió- RACHEL- dijo preocupado- El sol se escondió y Bonnie dijo que solo teníamos hasta ese tiempo para…- pero se detiene al notar a la chica enfrente de Caroline- Rach-

Ella se gira levemente, y los tres recién llegados ven su barbilla- Oh por dios- exclamo Elena llevándose la mano a la boca, dándose cuenta que ahora la chica es un vampiro

Es Rachel un vampiro ahora- pregunto Tyler confundido

Asi parece- contesto Stefan aun sorprendido

Eso no es bueno- murmuro Tyler con molestia, pues ahora la chica que resulta puso un hechizo sobre su cuerpo para protegerlo y que es la unica que puede quitarlo, no puede hacerlo porque ya no es una bruja…pero bueno para Klaus aun hay solución parece que la bruja Bennett tendrá que trabajar muy duro y pronto, es lo que piensa, lo que es interrumpido por un gruñido y el hecho de que es llevado con rapidez y una descomunal fuerza contra la pared, siendo sostenido por no otra que Rachel, que tiene sus ojos rojos, colmillos extendidos, y su brazo en el cuello del chico- Rachel- siseo este

Ella lo mira con furia- Acercate a Bonnie…y te arrancare el corazón- siseo, todos lo miran confundidos, menos Caroline, que entiende que habla con Klaus y no Tyler

No puedes- siseo Klaus- Si me matas, todos ellos se mueren- le recordó, la chica aprieta mas su brazo sobre el cuello del chico que se queja, pero ella sigue apretando mirándolo con cada vez mas furia, hasta que se detiene dejándolo caer al piso tosiendo para recuperar el aliento, el la mira furioso- Pagaras por eso- siseo

Rachel le sonríe con su cara ya normal- Si fuera tu, no amenazaría al único ser que puede destruirte- le dijo, confundiéndolos a todos- Felicidades Niklaus Mikaelson…te ganaste tu propia creación de un ser capaz de destruirte- le informo

De que hablas- le pregunto este

De que ya no eres el único hibrido original en Mystic Falls- contesto Rachel poniendo solo sus ojos de color rojo, lo mira fijamente, concentrada en el, y sube su barbilla

Tyler se agarra la cabeza al sentir un inmenso dolor en esta, una aneurisma se da cuenta, desde hace mil años que no logra recibir una con tanto poder como la de ahora, la ultima en darle esta fue Ayanna, y dejo a la bruja muy agotada, pero ahora a pesar del dolor se da cuenta de que Rachel ni transpira. Y lo mas extraño de todo es que no debería ser capaz de darle una, si es que es un vampiro.

Y es ahora que entiende, y cuando deja de sentir dolor, mira a la chica, mientras todos los demas la miran también confundidos y sorprendidos- No puede ser- susurro sorprendido- Te hicieron un hibrido-

Es lo que acabo de decir- le confirmo Rachel sorprendiéndolos a todos- Un hibrido, capaz de destruirte…mitad bruja, mitad vampiro- y se le acerca- Y creeme encontrare la forma de asesinarte-

No puedes sin arriesgarte a matarlos a ellos- le recordó Klaus

Cierto- concedió Rachel- Pero te por seguro que encontrare la forma de salvarlos…y tu- pauso- Arderas en el infierno- siseo, ambos se miran fijamente, y sintiendo el poder emanar el uno del otro, sintiéndose como iguales en poder, eso Klaus jamás pensó sentirlo con alguien mas

Rach- la llamo Caroline interrumpiendo las miradas de ambos hibridos, Rachel la mira- Como es que paso esto- le pregunto, la chica la mira fijamente y mira a todos los demas, luego el lugar donde estan, y los cuerpos de los guardias, dándose cuenta de lo que hizo, por lo que empieza a alejarse de todos- Rach- la llamo Caroline nuevamente

_I've been believing in something so distant__  
__As if I was human_

Yo…- susurro y se toca la barbilla, y los mira a todos con los ojos muy abiertos

_And I've been denying _

_This feeling of hopelessness_

_In me_

_In me_

Ellos también la miran preocupados, menos Klaus que sonríe al darse cuenta de que la chica es demasiado moral para sobrevivir siendo siquiera mitad vampiro, y que la amenaza no durara, como asi las brujas al parecer quieren

Rachel- la llamo Stefan preocupado ahora, ella lo mira y a todos los demas

_All the promises I made__  
__Just to let you down_

_You believed me, but I broke it__  
_

Niega con la cabeza asustada, y con lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas

_I have nothing left_

_And all I feel is this cruel _

_Wanting_

_We've been falling for all this time_

_And now _

_I'm lost in paradise__  
_

Y en un segundo se hecha a correr desapareciendo rápidamente de la caballeriza.

Que fue eso…que sucede con ella- pregunto Matt confundido

Sus emociones estan descontroladas- le contesto Caroline al chico- Y despues de la rabia, enojo y furia, viene la realización de que tu vida cambiara para siempre, y el peso de lo que hiciste para llegar a ello cae sobre tus hombros, y solo sientes dolor…-

Y arrepentimiento- termino Rebecca por Caroline, la que asiente concordando con la rubia original, que ahora mira a Tyler y entiende porque Rachel lo llamo por el nombre de su hermano, ya que puede sentir la presencia de este dentro del cuerpo del chico, lo que no entiende es como paso, pero de seguro pedirá respuestas, y es lo que hace ahora, y que es lo que los demas también quieren saber, y es Caroline la que finalmente les explica…

Damon y Alaric terminan de apilar los cuerpos de los guardias que vencieron.

Espero que los demas hayan llegado con Rachel- dijo de pronto Alaric, Damon recuerda esto y va a ir hacia la granja, cuando alguien choca contra el al darse vuelta

Y no es otra, para su sorpresa que Rachel, la que lo mira sorprendida y el también a ella- Estas viva- susurro el vampiro mirándola con una sonrisa en su rostro, que luego desaparece al ver su barbilla- Eres…-

Soy lo que no quería ser- siseo la chica- Soy lo que tu y ellas quieren que sea- añadio con rabia en su voz

Ellas- repitió confundido Damon

Las brujas ancestras de Bonnie- le explico la chica, haciendo que Damon la mire mas confundido- No me dejaron morir…no me dejaron irme…no me dejaron alejarme de todo este maldito infierno- siseo con nuevas lagrimas brotando de sus ojos

Pero estas viva- le dijo Damon tomandola de los hombros- Y eso ahora es todo lo que importa- añadio tratando de calmarla

Porque tengo que hacerlo…sino es lo que quería- murmuro la chica dejando de verlo

Porque eres joven aun…con muchas cosas por vivir, Rach- le contesto Damon sonriéndole levemente- Y…te necesitamos…yo te necesito- añadio, ella lo mira sorprendida, el le toca la mejilla suavemente- Queria tanto encontrar la forma de salvarte…y es la primera vez en mi vida que de verdad estoy agradecido de esos vejestorios de los ancestros de Bonnie…porque estas aquí-

Me necesitas- repitió la chica aun sorprendida

Yeah- le aseguro Damon- Y te ayudare a superar esto- le prometió, Rachel lo mira atentamente, y va a decir algo

DAMON- grito la voz de Elena impidiéndoselo, este sigue la voz de la chica, y la sorpresa de la cara de Rachel se va, para aparecer entendimiento en este

_As much as I like the past not too exist__  
__It still does__  
_  
Ya veo- murmuro la chica, Damon la mira, para verla salirse de su agarre- Por eso me necesitas, por eso quieres ayudarme- añadio sin mirarlo y pasando por su lado, el trata de agarrarla

_And as much as I like to feel like I belong here__  
_  
Rach- susurro al hacerlo trata de agarrarla, pero ella logra evitar esto

_I'm just as scared as you_

No quiero tu ayuda- le dijo Rachel mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, sorprendiendolo

_I have nothing left__  
__And all I feel is this cruel _

_Wanting__  
_

Rach…- susurro Damon tratando de agarrarla, pero se vuelve a alejar de él

_We've been falling for all this time__  
__And now _

_I'm lost in Paradise…__  
_

Mantente alejado de mi- siguio la chica, Damon la mira cada vez mas sorprendido y también confundido- No quiero nada de ti…ya me canse de que todo el mundo nos use…esta fue la ultima vez- y mira el cielo- NO MAS ESCUCHARON- grito y mira al vampiro- No mas- siseo y con ello salió corriendo disparada

_Run away_

RACHEL- grito el

_Run away_

Pero la chica sigue corriendo por medio del bosque con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas

_One day we won't feel this pain anymore__  
T__ake it all the way__  
__Shadows of you__  
__Cause they won't let me go__  
_

Rachel sin darse cuenta llega a la casa de las brujas, entra a esta- BONNIE- grita a todo pulmon corriendo a traves de esta, hasta encontrar a la chica a la bajada de la escalera del sotano, que al escuchar su voz corre hacia esta. Al ambas verse, Rachel llega a ella- Yo…-

_So I have nothing left_

Lo se- susurro Bonnie sonriéndole tristemente- Yo les ayude, Rach- le dijo dejando caer las lagrimas por sus mejillas

_And all I feel is this cruel _

_Wanting__  
_  
Lo se- susurro Rachel- Esto no es lo que quería Bon-

_We've been falling for all this time__  
_

Ni yo- le aseguro esta, y la abraza, Rachel también a ella- Pero lo superaremos juntas- le prometió

_And now_

_I'm lost in paradise__  
_  
Juntas- sollozo la nueva hibrido en el hombro de la bruja Bennett

CONTINUARA...


	8. Transición, Fin

Chicos, quede WOW con todos los comentarios que me dejaron en el capitulo anterior, no saben lo bien que me hicieron leerlos...

Tristemente no he podido actualizar ninguno de mis fics, porque la vida real se metio en mi camino, porque no se si recuerdan que estoy haciendo la practica para poder hacer el 2do paso para terminar mi carrera, y digamos que estoy llena de trabajo...asi que me disculpo por la enorme tardanza en subir un nuevo capitulo...

Ahora ya no digo nada mas, ojala les guste este capitulo...a mi no me gusto mucho, pero ya ustedes decidiran...de nuevo les pido disculpas por la demora, y les recuerdo que nada me pertenece, excepto el movimiento en la trama de la historia...

* * *

8

RACHEL- grito Damon de nuevo, Alaric pone su mano en el hombro del vampiro, haciendo que este lo mire

Ya es suficiente- le dijo- Rachel necesita tiempo para ajustarse a todo esto…-

Lo se- concedió el vampiro- Es solo que no entiendo…un segundo ella estaba algo bien…y luego…no entiendo que la hizo reaccionar asi…-

DAMON- llamo la voz de Elena nuevamente, ambos la ven que viene acercándose

Hay tienes tu respuesta a la extraña reacción de Rachel- dijo Alaric mirando a Elena, Damon lo mira confundido al darse cuenta de ello- Dijiste que la necesitabas- añadio Alaric, Damon asiente- Y Elena llama por ti, y en esa fracción de segundo tus acciones del pasado dieron una muy mala impresión del porque la necesitas-

Damon abre mucho los ojos al darse cuenta a que se refiere Alaric y va a decir algo

Elena- dijo Alaric para evitarlo, pues la chica llega al lado de ambos

Ambos estan bien- dijo en tono aliviado, ambos asiente- Stefan también lo esta bien, igual Caroline, aunque algo débiles por el tiempo en que han estado sin consumir sangre- les informo- Sorprendentemente Rebecca también estaba aquí- añadio- Y Rachel- pauso- Es un hibrido- dijo al mismo tiempo que Damon dice vampiro para terminar por ella, ambos se miran confundidos, Alaric los mira igual

Que dijiste Elena- le pregunto Alaric a la chica

Dije que Rachel es un hibrido- contesto Elena sorprendiéndolos a ambos- Mitad vampiro, mitad humana…y su parte humana aun es una bruja, asi que finalmente es mitad vampiro y mitad bruja- explico la chica

Estas segura de ello- le pregunto Damon, Elena asiente- Como lo estas-

La vi usando sus poderes en Tyler- contesto la chica

Tyler- repitió confundido Alaric, Elena asiente

Que no es Tyler realmente…sino que Klaus- añadio la chica, haciendo que ambos hombres abran muchos los ojos- Caroline nos lo explico- siguio Elena y les cuenta lo que les dijo la rubia…

Despues de que Rachel se calmara un poco, ella y Bonnie terminaron su abrazo, mientras Jeremy las observa. Y Bonnie mira a la chica atentamente- Ya mataste a alguien, cierto- pregunto, Rachel avergonzada asiente

No es lo que quería- aseguro la chica- Pero para completar la transición tus ancestras, incluida Sheila, me guiaron en la forma en que tenia que beber…y despues de ello use mis poderes para liberar a Stefan, Caroline y Rebecca que estaban al igual que yo retenidos-

Rebecca también- pregunto sorprendido Jeremy, Rachel asiente pero sin mirarlo

Y luego empezaron a pelear- siguio la chica- Y el olor a sangre fue tentador…y también ataque a otros, sin parar hasta que la voz de Caroline me devolvió la razón- pauso y sin mirar a Bonnie- Lo siento-

La bruja le sonríe- Lo se, Rach- le aseguro y va a decir algo mas, cuando susurros se empiezan a escuchar en la casa, ambas escuchan

Que dicen- pregunto Jeremy mirando para todos lados

Que quieren hablar con nosotras- contesto Rachel

A solas- añadio Bonnie mirando al chico, Rachel también lo mira

Oh- musito el chico- Ok…entonces las dejo solas- ambas asienten y va hacia la escalera para irse cuando se detiene y las mira- No quieren que las espere- les pregunto pasándose su mano por atrás de la cabeza

No- le contesto Bonnie- Estaremos bien Jer- le aseguro dándole una leve sonrisa- Solo vete- le pidió

Ok- concedió el chico y mira a Rachel, la que también lo mira- A pesar de que eres lo que eres…me alegra que estes viva Rach-

Gracias- le dijo la chica sinceramente, y con ello Jeremy se va, y ambas van a donde estan el circulo de velas en el piso del sotano, lo traspasan, las velas elevan su intensidad, para que segundos despues ambas chicas ven a Sheila y a Emily frente a ellas- Porque- exigió saber Rachel

Porque eres la unica capaz de soportar este cambio- le contesto Emily- Y con el tiempo entenderas el porque de ello-

Porque no me lo dices ahora- le pregunto Rachel molesta

Porque hay mucho aun que debe suceder antes de que obtengas todas las respuestas- le contesto Emily

Que debe suceder- pregunto Bonnie mirando a su abue

El camino se esta trasando para ambas- contesto Sheila- Mientras confíen en ustedes mismas, en sus poderes, amistad…estarán a salvo, y el futuro de ambas estará asegurado-

No es justo- susurro Rachel, Bonnie le toma su mano

No lo es- concedió Emily- Pero creeme Rachel cuando dije que eres la unica que puede soportar este cambio…me refiero a todo lo que ello implica…no dudamos que sera difícil, y que los instintos de tu lado vampirico se dejaran notar mas y dominaran a tu lado humano…pero deberas superarlo por el bien de todos-

Y estamos seguros de que también podras- añadio Sheila

Es cierto que puedo matar a Klaus- pregunto Rachel

Al ser un hibrido eres igual que fuerte que el- le dijo Emily- Pero matarlo, según vemos, no es conveniente, y tampoco posible ahora- contesto- Pero el que seas igual de fuerte que el…-

Nos da la ventaja- termino Bonnie por ella, Emily asiente- Y eso es algo que en lo que a él respecta es la primera vez que tenemos-

Asi es- concordo Sheila- Hay algo que sabemos ahora que deben saber- añadio- Rachel tu sangre puede alimentar a otros vampiros o hibridos, pero no sirve para los humanos, pero si sirve para Bonnie…de hecho si Bonnie muere con tu sangre sera como tu…asi que por favor no lo olviden-

No lo haremos- le aseguro Bonnie- Y que hay con como esto sera…digo Rachel es mitad vampiro, mitad bruja…que significara ello-

Por ahora solo sabemos que debe beber sangre- contesto Emily- El resto deberán averiguarlo ustedes-

Conveniente- siseo Rachel

Lo sentimos- le dijo Emily- Realmente lo sentimos-

Esta la ultima vez que nos usan- añadio Rachel y apretando mas firme la mano de Bonnie en la de ella, se acerca mas a Emily- Asi que hazle saber eso a las otras…no mas-

Lo sabemos- le dijo Emily, y con ello esta desaparece

Sheila observa a las dos chicas- Estoy orgullosa de ambas- dijo, las chicas la miran- Esto sera duro, pero ambas han crecido tanto como brujas, pero mas aun como mujeres…y estoy segura de que superaran esto-

Abue…- susurro Bonnie- Te extraño-

Lo se cariño…también te extraño- le aseguro Sheila- Por ello siempre estoy aquí- añadio, Bonnie le sonríe, Sheila mira a Rachel- Para ambas-

Rachel la mira- Solo no me odies si me salgo de la linea- le pidió, Sheila se rie

Ayude a hacerte lo que ahora eres- le recordó y se les acerca- Asi que jamás podria odiarte- mira a Bonnie- A ninguna- aseguro- Ambas han hecho todo lo que han hecho por amor…aunque muchas veces no merecido, igualmente dado porque sus corazones son tan grandes que no son capaces de guardar rencor debido a ello…y es por ello que ambas no se merecen odio…sino que respeto, admiración- pauso- Y amor…por sobretodo amor- y dicho ello las abraza, ambas chicas aun tomadas de las manos se dejan abrazar- Siempre estoy aquí…observándolas, y estando orgullosa de ambas- pauso- Sigan asi mis pequeñas- y desaparece

Las velas bajan su intensidad, y por unos minutos el silencio se mantiene entre ambas - Que haremos ahora- pregunto Rachel rompiéndolo mirando a Bonnie, la que la mira

Los demas estan bien- pregunto, Rachel asiente- Tenemos que solucionar lo de Tyler en Klaus-

Lo amenace- le conto Rachel, Bonnie la mira confundida, asi que Rachel le explica que paso- Asi que eso nos dara tiempo-

Para que te ajustes- añadio Bonnie- Y para ello necesitaremos ayuda- Rachel asiente- El con mas control de todos es Damon pero…-

No…no quiero su ayuda- le dijo Rachel firme

Lo se- aseguro Bonnie- Pero igual necesitaras a alguien y no se me ocurre quien, además de Caroline, pero es muy joven…-

Podemos pensar en ello despues- le pidió Rachel interrumpiéndola- Quiero salir de aquí…quiero ir a casa…pero no a la tuya, no quiero ser invitada hasta que me ajuste-

Ok- entendió Bonnie- Entonces a la de abue- Rachel asiente- Lo malo son los demas…en especial supongo que Damon-

Le pedi que se alejara de mi- le conto Rachel- Pero dudo que obedezca-

Yeah, y yo- concordo Bonnie- Pero hay algo que aprendi que puede ocultarnos, asi que lo usare mientras decidimos que hacer- Rachel asiente- Asi que vamos- y ambas se van de la casa de las brujas…

Despues de entender que sucede respecto a Tyler y Klaus, todos deciden volver al pueblo, mientras son vistos irse por los ojos llenos de furia de no otro que el Pastor Young.

Dos hibridos- siseo el hombre- Parece que mi trabajo aquí esta a años luz de acabar- añadio…

Rebecca y Tyler, o mas bien Klaus, llegan a la mansión de este ultimo, al cual la rubia observa atentamente al ver irse a servir un trago, ambos llegaron a esta directamente despues de separarse en la granja de los demas.

Entonces- empezo la chica llamando la atención de su hermano quien se sirve un vaso del mejor wisky que tiene- La rubia desabrida y copiona no mentia respecto a que eres Niklaus dentro del cuerpo de Tyler-

No, no lo hacia- aseguro Klaus tomando un sorbo de su licor

Rachel y la bruja Bennett te hicieron esto- añadio Rebecca

Asi es- confirmo Klaus- Para salvar a sus adorados amigos- añadio sentándose en uno de los sillones de la sala

Y ahora tienes que esperar para volver a tu cuerpo- añadio la rubia

Esperar- repitió Klaus con un mal sabor de boca

Según vi no tienes mas opción- añadio Rebecca, Klaus se levanta

Hay es donde te equivocas hermanita- refuto, Rebecca lo mira confundida- Para todo siempre hay opción…solo debes saber como mover las piezas de tu lado de la forma correcta y…VUALA…obtienes lo que quieres- añadio sonriendo

Rebecca niega con la cabeza- No creo que esta vez te resulte-

Ya veremos- le dijo Klaus simplemente- Nos vemos hermanita- añadio y con eso dejo sola a la chica, que lo mira alejarse, se acerca donde esta el teléfono y marca en este, se lo lleva a su oído.

Nik esta vivo- dijo Rebecca al teléfono una vez le contestaron- Rachel Berry y la bruja Bennett se encargaron de mantenerlo con vida- pauso- Pero hay algo mas que debes saber hermano-…

Una hora despues Elena seguida por los Salvatore, Alaric, Matt y Caroline entran a la casa de los Gilbert, para encontrarse con Meredith y Jeremy que conversan en la sala, y al verlos Meredith se levanta.

Jeremy me conto que sucedió…estan todos bien- pregunto preocupada

Yeah…estamos todos bien- le aseguro Alaric

Me alegro- sonrio aliviada Meredith- Que pasara ahora…porque Jeremy también me dijo acerca de lo que paso con Rachel- todos miran al chico

Como sabes que paso con Rachel- le pregunto Matt curioso

Bonnie- contesto Jeremy- Las brujas la usaron algo asi como de canal para poder convertir a Rachel- todos asienten entendiendo- Ademas que la vi cuando llego a la casa de las brujas buscando a Bonnie-

Entonces alla esta- pregunto Damon

Hasta donde yo se si- contesto el chico, Damon asiente y se va a ir, cuando Stefan le agarra el brazo para detenerlo

Sueltame- siseo

No- le dijo serio y tajante Stefan- Se que iras a buscar a Rachel y lo que ella necesita ahora es tiempo para ajustarse a lo que le esta sucediendo, y tu presencia no le ayudara a ello-

Lo dudo- refuto Damon soltándose fuertemente del agarre de su hermano menor- Ademas lo que Rachel necesita ahora es ayuda para controlar sus instintos, y de los tres vampiros presentes en esta habitación soy el que mas control tiene, asi que soy el único que puede ayudarla-

Pero ella no quiere tu ayuda- añadio Alaric, Damon lo mira molesto- Damon te guste o no asi lo dijo-

Mayor razón entonces para que te quedes aquí y la dejes en paz- añadio Stefan mirando a su hermano, que lo mira cada vez mas molesto

Hay en algo que Damon tiene razón- intervino Caroline, todos la miran- Rachel va a necesitar ayuda para controlar su lado vampirico…y detesto admitirlo pero Damon es el que mas control tiene- Damon sonríe- Aunque si Rach no te quiere cerca yo la apoyo- añadio la chica

Ahora el vampiro la mira molesto- Sabes que Caroline…calladita te ves mas bonita- le dijo, la chica rola los ojos

Entonces si eso esta claro no hay nada que discutir- intervino Elena, todos la miran, mientras que ella mira a Damon- Rachel no te quiere cerca, asi que no tiene sentido que vayas a buscarla y le ofrezcas tu ayuda… asi que por el bien de todos deja las cosas por la paz Damon- le pidió

Por el bien de todos- repitió Damon frunciendo el seño

No quiero mas discusiones- se explico la chica, y menos aun por Rachel, añadio en su cabeza- Porque si esta clara la posición de todos no tiene sentido seguir discutiendo…además que eso no ayudara a nadie-

En eso concuerdo con Elena- añadio Alaric- Todos podemos ayudar a Rachel de la mejor manera que podamos…porque va a necesitarnos…pero también hay que darle su tiempo para que se ajuste y no se sienta apresada como asi me di cuenta se sintio al pasar por la transición, y es normal, porque su vida cambio radicalmente- todos asienten y el mira a Damon- Asi que…-

Damon lo mira- Todos ustedes pueden decir y hacer lo que se les de la gana- les dijo y sonrie- Lo que es yo…hago las cosas a mi modo- añadio y con eso sin que alguien pudiera detenerlo salió disparado de la casa

Segundos despues escuchan el sonido de un auto encendiéndose afuera y alejándose, Stefan niega con la cabeza y mira a los demas- No dejara las cosas por la paz- todos asienten

Pero bueno- siguio Caroline- Lo importante es que Rach esta viva…todos los estamos…asi que ya lo que Damon haga es su problema-

Tambien es problema para Rachel- añadio Matt con pesar

Estoy segura de que Rachel puede arreglárselas- le dijo Elena- Pero ahora que hay respecto a Tyler- pregunto, Caroline la mira triste

Como les conte tenemos que esperar a que Rachel y Bonnie hagan el cambio- dijo- Asi que hay que esperar…y sinceramente despues de lo que ha sucedido estas ultimas semanas…agradeceré estar viva, que los que amo también lo estan, y tendre paciencia en recuperar a Tyler…asi que-

A esperar- termino Matt por ella, la que asiente- Bueno dicho eso…creo que es hora de que vayamos a casa- añadio

Yeah- concordo la rubia y mira a los demas- Si se algo de Rach y Bon, les aviso- todos asienten, ella y Matt se despiden

Creo que yo también ire a casa- añadio Meredith despidiéndose de todos, Alaric la lleva a su auto, mientras que Jeremy decide ir a darse un baño dejando a Elena y Stefan solos en la sala, ambos se miran.

Estaba muy preocupada por ti Stefan- dijo la chica rompiendo el silencio entre ambos acercándosele hasta llegar a el y abrazarlo por la cintura, el también la abraza

Lo se- murmuro Stefan apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de Elena- Pero afortunadamente todos estamos bien-

Yeah- susurro Elena apretando el abrazo con el vampiro- Y esperemos que asi se mantenga…aunque lo dudo-

Yeah- concordo Stefan, que ahora la mira a los ojos- Pero sea lo que sea que pase…lo enfrentaremos juntos-

Siempre juntos- murmuro Elena sonriendo y lo abraza nuevamente poniendo su cabeza en el hombro del chico, y su sonrisa cae, dejando una expresión de duda en su rostro, pues si bien dentro de ella sabe que ama al vampiro en sus brazos, todo lo sucedido en el dia de hoy le a abierto los ojos a sentimientos que antes no había sentido…

Rachel esta sentada en la hamaca del pórtico de la entrada de la casa de los Bennett, ella y Bonnie fueron por ropa antes de ir a casa de Sheila, y como no quiere ser invitada aun a la casa, por miedo a que pueda descontrolarse y lastimar al papa de Bonnie cuando esté este en casa, se quedo afuera esperando a la chica.

Y mientras lo hace, observa el cielo, y mas bien todo a su alrededor, porque es increíble la forma en como su campo visual se amplio debido a lo que ahora es, y por lo cual esta asustada, muy asustada.

No quiere lastimar a nadie mas como lo hizo en la caballeriza de esa granja en la que estuvo, aunque si bien sabe que debía hacerlo, finalmente las ancestras de Bonnie la guiaron a ello, no quiere que ello pase de nuevo, porque perdió el control, y no quiere que pase, aunque sabe que es imposible que no lo pierda, mas si es que no recibe ayuda para aprender a controlarse.

Y Damon seria el candidato perfecto para enseñarle este, porque de todos los vampiros que conoce es quien tiene mas control, y en el cual confia, pero tenerlo cerca en estos momentos para la chica es como tener una daga en medio del corazón siendo introducida lentamente.

Rachel esta enamorada de Damon Salvatore, es un hecho, en su corazón es algo que en estos momentos no puede cambiar, porque lo ha aceptado en este, y no es como que pueda mandar lo que siente, lo que si puede mandar es el aceptar que Damon jamás la amara, jamás sera capaz de ver lo que ella es capaz de sacrificar por el gran amor que le tiene, en resumen ella si bien es importante para el vampiro, no sera jamás importante como quiere serlo, porque ante los ojos de este la unica que existe y es posible amar es Elena. Y con todo lo que ha sucedido y esta sucediendo, Rachel no puede ser ciega ante ello, y por lo mismo le dira adiós a Damon Salvatore, aunque le duela.

Te ves pensativa- dijo una voz de pronto, Rachel se sobresalta un poco y al ver es

Rebecca- susurro sorprendida, la rubia le sonríe parada en la escalera del pórtico de la casa- Como es que estas aquí…Bonnie hizo un hechizo para que nadie pudiera vernos o saber donde estabamos-

Mi sangre es parecida a la sangre que corre por tus venas- le conto la rubia- Fuiste creada directamente de Elijah, según Caroline me dijo- Rachel asiente- Por ello puedo verte- añadio- Aunque encontrarte, eso lo hizo Elijah-

Elijah- repitió Rachel confundida- Como-

Durante las primeras 48 horas de ser vampiro existe un vinculo entre el vampiro que te convirtió y el nuevo- contesto Rebecca- No todos entienden como funciona o como siquiera utilizarlo, pero Elijah si sabe, asi que uso ello para saber-

Oh- musito Rachel- Lei en un libro de la Familia Martin acerca de ese vinculo- añadio- Pero aun no entiendo, porque estas aquí y la razón por la cual el decidió buscarme- añadio confundida

A ambas preguntas, es que queremos devolver la mano- le conto Rebecca justo cuando la puerta de la casa se abre, dejando salir a Bonnie que mira sorprendida a la vampiresa y confundida- Rachel despues te explica como es que pude dar con ustedes a pesar de tu magia-

Ok- musito Bonnie- Porque estas aquí- pregunto

Eso estaba contestando- añadio Rachel, Rebecca asiente

Pues como decía estoy devolviendo la mano- siguio la rubia- Ustedes le salvaron la vida a mi hermano…por las razones que hayan tenido lo hicieron, y a pesar de cómo sea, es mi hermano y lo amo, por lo que estoy agradecida por lo que hicieron-

Y- la apuro Bonnie

Y- siguio la rubia y mira a Rachel extendiendo un papel que esta recibe- Elijah quiere ayudarte a que aprendas a controlar tu lado vampirico, es el finalmente que de todos tiene mas control, asi que es que mas puede ayudarte- añadio- Porque se los debemos- y mira a Bonnie- A ambas-

Solo asi quieren ayudar- dijo Bonnie algo sorprendida, Rebecca asiente- Sin recibir nada a cambio-

Ya recibimos a cambio- le dijo Rebecca- Y a decir verdad de todos, es a ustedes a quien mas respetamos…en especial Elijah las respeta- la rubia mira a Rachel que observa el papel que le dio- Rach- la chica la mira- Solo queremos ayudar- aseguro

Rachel la observa, le da una sonrisa- Puedo ver que eres sincera- le dijo, Rebecca sonríe, mientras Rachel mira a Bonnie- Que crees-

Necesitas ayuda- dijo la bruja- Y si Elijah quiere ayudar, no estoy en contra, finalmente de todos los originales es el que menos daño nos ha causado-

Entonces estas de acuerdo en que debería aceptar- le pregunto Rachel, Bonnie asiente- Irias conmigo- añadio, Bonnie abre mucho los ojos

Creo que esa es mi señal para irme- añadio Rebecca, ambas la miran- Nos vemos- y con eso se fue rápidamente

Bonnie- llamo Rachel a la chica, la que la mira- No quiero hacer esto sin tu apoyo-

Lo se- concedió la chica- Pero yo ir contigo a ver a Elijah-

No quieres- entendió Rachel decepcionada, Bonnie se sienta a su lado, le toma la mano a su amiga, la que la mira

Sera extraño, no- le dijo, Rachel asiente- Realmente me necesitas ahí-

Si- aseguro Rachel

Ok- entendió Bonnie sacando el papel de la mano de la chica- Parece que saldremos de viaje- Rachel le sonríe- Pongamonos en marcha, porque entre antes mejor-

Yeah-…

Un auto se estaciona frente a la casa de las brujas, la puerta de este se abre, y Damon es quien baja, cierra la puerta y se acerca a la casa, quedando parado en la entrada de esta.

Desde que salió de la casa de los Gilbert que ha tratado de encontrar a Rachel y a Bonnie, pero por mas que fue a la casa de la ultima, a la casa de Sheila, a los lugares favoritos de ambas para entrenar, no las encontró en ninguna parte, y como el ultimo lugar en el que sabe que estuvieron fue la casa de las brujas, pues decidió ir por respuestas a esta, además que quiere saber porque ayudaron a convertir a Rachel en un nuevo hibrido.

Asi que con precaucion entra a la casa, y de inmediato empiezan los susurros, pero el sigue avanzando hasta llegar al sotano donde las velas que se encontraban apagadas se encienden- Emily- dijo- Vine porque quiero respuestas- pauso- Y no me ire sin ellas- los susurros continúan, Damon rola los ojos- No entiendo lo que dicen…además no que este en desacuerdo con lo que hicieron…pero quiero saber porque- añadio

Los susurros se incrementan, al igual que la intensidad de la luz de las velas, haciendo que el calor aumente en la habitación, hasta que se apagan dejando la habitación en completa oscuridad, en la cual ni siquiera los desarrollados ojos del vampiro es capaz de ver, y se vuelven a encender, y no otra que Emily Bennett aparece frente al vampiro.

Tiempo sin vernos Damon Salvatore- saludo la bruja

Yeah- concordo el vampiro- Desde que me traicionaste-

No es como que hayas tu cumplido también tu promesa de cuidar a mi linea de sangre como prometiste- le dijo Emily dándole una sonrisa, Damon solo la mira- Supuse que eso haría que te callaras-

No estoy aquí por ello- dijo Damon cambiando de tema, Emily sonríe

Estas aquí porque quieres saber porque ayudamos a que Rachel se conviritiera en un hibrido, mitad bruja, mitad vampiro- añadio la bruja, Damon asiente- Lo único que puedo decirte al respecto es que…el destino de Rachel esta trasado…también el de Bonnie-

Y que clase de destino es ese- pregunto Damon curioso

Libera tu mente de todo pensamiento que pueda bloquear tu juicio y descubre tus verdaderos sentimientos Damon y lo descubriras- le contesto Emily, haciendo que el vampiro la mire confundido

De que mierda hablas- le pregunto- Que tiene que ver mi juicio y pensamientos con el destino de Rachel- añadio y frunce el seño- O Bonnie-

Ya veras- le dijo simplemente Emily sonriendo y desapareciendo, Damon rola los ojos

GRACIAS- le grito sarcástico- Fuiste muy útil- añadio negando con la cabeza y se va a ir, pero se detiene al llegar a la puerta y vuelve a mirar hacia el sotano- POR CIERTO BRUJAS…DONDE ESTA RACHEL- pregunto, los susurros se escuchan nuevamente y en segundos Damon empieza a sentir un intenso dolor de cabeza- Ok- siseo y sale corriendo de la casa al llegar afuera- No me diran- añadio al dejar de sentir el dolor, rola los ojos- No es como que no pueda seguir buscándola- y con ello se va…

Bonnie y Rachel terminan de preparar el auto de la primera para salir de viaje hacia donde se encuentra Elijah, mientras Bonnie termina de arreglar la cajuela, Rachel que esta apoyada en la parte de adelante del auto, mira hacia el horizonte

Pronto va a amanecer- dijo de pronto atrayendo la atención de Bonnie, que también mira este

Yeah- concordo cerrando la cajuela

Me voy a quemar- murmuro Rachel, Bonnie sonríe y se le acerca, parándose junto a ella

Lo se- dijo y Rachel la mira y se sorprende al ver una sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga

Porque sonries- le pregunto confundida

Sabes que no quería que murieras, cierto- le dijo Bonnie, Rachel asiente- Por lo mismo una parte de mi esperaba, y me avergüenza un poco confesarlo, que Damon tuviera éxito en lograr que pasaras la transición- añadio metiendo su mano en el bolsillo- Y por ello, además que es cierto que es la esperanza lo ultimo que se pierde, es que esa parte de mi decidió hacer esto- dijo tomando la mano de Rachel, la que observa, mientras Bonnie le coloca un anillo dorado en uno de sus dedos

Y el sol empieza a salir en el horizonte, mientras Rachel observa el anillo en su mano, aun tomada por la de Bonnie- Un anillo para caminar bajo el sol- susurro Rachel, Bonnie asiente, Rachel la mira y en un segundo la abraza, haciendo que la chica sonria- Te adoro, Bonnie Bennett-

Y yo a ti Rachel Berry- le dijo Bonnie, ambas se quedan juntas abrazadas hasta que los primeros rayos del sol las iluminan- Funciono- Rachel la suelta y asiente- Ahora- siguio Bonnie- Lista para irnos- pregunto, Rachel asiente- Bien, entonces vamos- añadio y ambas se sube al auto

Tenemos que llamar a Caroline- dijo Rachel despues de subirse al auto, Bonnie asiente

Yeah- concordo Bonnie haciendo partir el auto…

Unas horas mas tarde, Damon entra a su casa, paso toda la noche y parte de la mañana buscando a la bruja y a Rachel, y nada, en ninguna parte dio con ellas, es como si se hubieran evaporado de Mystic Falls sin dejar rastro, por ello realmente esta cansado y molesto, asi que ver ver a la rubia oxigenada de Caroline, al estúpido quarterback, al bebe Gilbert, su hermano y Elena en la sala de su casa, no es algo que en este minuto le agrade o lo haga feliz.

Damon- lo llamo Stefan al verlo, este solo rola los ojos- Por fin volviste-

Nop…soy una ilusión hermanito- murmuro Damon sarcástico yéndose hacia su carro de licores, ignorando al resto de los presentes que rolan los ojos, mientras se sirve un trago sin mirarlos- A que se debe esta reunioncita- pregunto

Caroline vino a informarnos algo importante- le contesto Stefan, Damon rola los ojos

Si es algo que venga de la barbie dudo que sea importante- dijo simplemente mirando a esta, que solo lo mira sin expresión en su rostro

Encontraste a Rachel y Bonnie- pregunto Stefan cambiando de tema, mientras los demas lo miran

Nop- contesto Damon tomandose el trago que se sirvió, y mira a su hermano- Se evaporaron de Mystic Falls al parecer-

Literalmente- intervino Caroline, Damon la mira

Perdon- pregunto este confundido

Rachel y Bonnie se fueron de Mystic Falls- le contesto Caroline- De hecho eso vine a informar, y ya les dije a los demas, pero como para ti como viene de mi no es importante, dudo que quieras seguir escuchando, asi que me voy- y con eso se levanta, para encontrar a Damon frente a ella

A que te refieres con se fueron de Mystic Falls- exigió saber el vampiro

A que exactamente ello Damon- le contesto la rubia- Encontraron ayuda para Rachel fuera de Mystic Falls y se fueron-

A donde- exigió saber nuevamente Damon

No me dijeron- le contesto Caroline- Y a decir verdad aunque asi fuera no te lo diría- añadio cruzándose de brazos- A ti jamás- siseo y con eso se alejo del vampiro y mira a los demas- Bonnie me pidió que les dijera y eso hice, asi que me voy- y con eso se va a la salida

ESPERA CAROLINE- la llamo Elena, esta la mira- Quien ayudara a Rachel- pregunto curiosa

Caroline mira a todos, para quedar en Damon, que la observa atentamente- Elijah- contesto la rubia, sorprendiéndolos a todos, y antes que le preguntaran algo mas, se va rápidamente…

En la carretera, Rachel mira por la ventana del auto de Bonnie, mientras esta conduce, y al pasar el letrero de "_saliendo de Mystic Falls_", Rachel se da cuenta de que si pensaba que las cosas eran difíciles antes, desde ahora serán peor…

FIN PARTE TRANSICION, CONTINUARA EN PARTE CONTROL?…


	9. Control, parte 1

Hola a todos, mucho tiempo sin actualizar, crean que he querido actualizar, pero por alguna razon mi musa me ha estado eludiendo...afortunadamente por fin pude terminar este capitulo.

Me disculpo por la demora, y por los errores son mios, que son todos mios como tambien el movimiento de la historia, no asi los personajes, que le pertenecen tanto a los creadores de TVD y Glee.

Ojala les guste :D

* * *

9

CONTROL…

Dos semanas despues…

En medio del claro de un bosque, no otra que Rachel Berry se encuentra parada, con sus ojos cerrados, escuchando cada sonido del lugar que la rodea, hasta el mas mínimo detalle de los sonidos que se producen en la naturaleza son escuchados por la chica, hasta que un sonido en zigzag hace que la chica abra los ojos, y siga con su vista una sombra que provoca el ruido de zigzag, y que se mueve rodeando el lugar en el que esta.

Hasta que la chica abruptamente se da vuelta para tomar una estaca que se detiene a centímetros de su corazón, y que es sujetada por no otro que Elijah Mikaelson, el hermano mayor de los originales, el cual sonríe solemnemente mientras el silencio los envuelve con ambos mirándose directamente a los ojos, hasta que Elijah desvía su mirada a la estaca en su mano y a centímetros del corazón de la chica.

Unos segundos mas lenta y estarías muerta- le dijo Elijah

Cierto- concedió Rachel mirando la estaca, para luego mirar a Elijah- Y eso significaría que todo terminaría- y Elijah asiente- Pero aun no termina- añadió la chica desapareciendo, sorprendiendo al vampiro, que al segundo siente algo puntiagudo en su espalda, y sonríe

Ya veo- susurro, y mira por sobre su hombro, a Rachel, quien se encuentra tras el con una estaca en su mano que le punza la espalda, la chica le sonríe- Avanzas muy rápido- añadió Elijah volteándose para quedar frente a la chica que le sonríe

Lo que es muy bueno, no- añadió Rachel moviendo la estaca, con la que apuntaba a Elijah, en sus manos, el que asiente concordando

Pero aun te falta para que realmente logres controlar todo lo que implica ser un vampiro- añadio

Lo se- concedió la chica- Y ahora que- pregunto

Ahora volvemos a la cabaña- contesto Elijah pasando por el lado de ella alejándose

Cabaña- repitió Rachel exceptica y sigue al vampiro rápidamente- Asi le llamas a la mansionsota que tienes- le pregunto mientras camina al lado de este

Si- le contesto Elijah- Pues es una cabaña-

Pero es demasiado enorme para que lo sea- refuto la chica

Aun asi lo es- le dijo simplemente Elijah, Rachel se encoge de hombros

Ok- concedió la chica- Ahora cambiando de tema- siguio – Cuando podre acercarme a mas gente- pregunto curiosa

Aun te falta entrenamiento para que puedas acercarte a mas gente- le contesto Elijah

Cuanto mas- le pregunto Rachel ansiosa

Mucho mas- contesto Elijah, mientras ambos llegan a la cabaña, que es prácticamente del tamaño de la mansión de Klaus, aunque un poco mas pequeña,pero que posee enormes ventanales, que da a la orilla de un enorme y gigantesco lago

Cuanto en tiempo es mucho mas- pregunto Rachel mientras ambos suben las escaleras de la entrada de la cabaña, Elijah niega con la cabeza

Aun no sabria decirlo- contesto este finalmente, haciendo que la chica frunza el seño

Y ambos entran a la cabaña, y Rachel va a decir algo, pero la voz de Bonnie llega a sus oídos interrumpiendo ello

Ya dije que NO- dijo la voz de la bruja Bennett

Y porque no- pregunto otra voz masculina

Porque simplemente no- contesto Bonnie, cuya voz se escucha cada vez mas cerca

Tipico de las brujas el ser testarudas- se quejo la otra voz irritada- No importa en cuan buena estima las tengas, siempre son testarudas-

Y típico de los vampiros queriendo hacer su voluntad- añadio Bonnie irritada apareciendo a la vista de Elijah y Rachel, siendo seguida por no otro que Kol Mikaelson

No es típico- refuto Kol, haciendo que Bonnie lo mire mas irritada y molesta

Que sucede- intervino Elijah para evitar que su hermano siguiera enojando a la joven bruja, la que mira a este, al igual que Kol, y va a responder cuando

Ademas claro de la innegable tensión sexual que existe entre ustedes- intervino Rachel sonriendo divertida, haciendo que Bonnie la mire molesta, Kol sonria pícaramente y Elijah solo niegue con la cabeza

Y- exigió saber nuevamente este

Invite a Bonnie a ir al bar del pueblo- le contesto Kol- Pero como ya se habrán dado cuenta dijo que no- añadio

Ya veo- entendió el vampiro mayor y mira a Bonnie

No tengo ganas- le dijo esta simplemente

Yo si tengo ganas- intervino Rachel animadamente levantando su mano, a lo que Elijah rola los ojos

Ya lo hablamos Rachel- le recordó

De hecho tu lo hablaste y yo tuve que evitar seguir hablando del tema porque la tensión sexual entre Bonnie y Kol nos interrumpió- refuto Rachel- Y ya que no puedes darme un tiempo estimado de cuanto tengo que esperar, creo que ese tiempo debería ser hasta esta noche-

No- refuto Elijah- Si sales ahora podrías arriesgarte a lastimar a alguien-

Pero no voy a salir sola- le dijo la chica- Saldria con Kol, y si algo sale mal estoy segura de que el me detendrá-

Soy yo quien esta a tu cargo, no Kol- le recordó Elijah

Lo se-

Entonces, se acabo este tema, no estas lista para salir aun, por lo tanto no saldrás- añadio Elijah firmemente- Y espero obediencia de tu parte Rachel- y con ello se aleja hacia donde esta su despacho, dejando a una molesta Rachel cruzada de brazos, Bonnie se le acerca

Rach- la llamo, esta la mira- Ten paciencia- le pidió poniendo una mano en su hombro

Se que debo tenerla- le dijo la chica- Pero es difícil- y se alejo hasta la sala de la mansión cabaña, arrojándose a uno de los sillones de esta, siendo seguida por Bonnie y Kol- Porque realmente quiero salir- añadio frustrada

No como otras que pueden salir y no lo hacen- dijo Kol para molestar a Bonnie que lo mira fijamente dándole una aneurisma- Ouch…ok, ya entendi- se quejo este, Bonnie lo mira con una ceja levantada- Si ya entendi- aseguro este yéndose rápidamente a sentar al lado de Rachel- Detesto coincidir con mi hermano, pero creo que tiene razón respecto a que aun debes esperar para hacer contacto con otros humanos, pues solo han pasado dos semanas-

En las cuales he logrado controlarme mejor que cualquier otro nuevo vampiro- le recordó Rachel- Lo que el mismo Elijah reconoció-

Y asi es- concedió Kol- Y es por lo mismo que creo que Elijah teme que salgas y pierdas todo por lo que haz trabajado porque perdiste el control con un humano, no solo porque eso significaría un retroceso en tu aprendizaje, sino que también afectaría tu sanidad mental, porque todos sabemos aquí cuanto no quieres volver a lastimar a nadie- añadio mirando a la chica que se ve como que esta contemplando sus palabras

Creo que Kol tiene razón Rach- añadio Bonnie, la chica la mira, para verla sentarse en el sillón que esta frente a ellos- Durante el tiempo que hemos estado aquí, Elijah se ha preocupado mucho porque no vuelvas a pensar en lo que hiciste en ese granero y solo te preocupes por avanzar, que aprendas a vivir con lo que eres ahora, y que algo pase te haría volver a cuestionarte el seguir viviendo como en los primeros dias-

Cierto- concordo Kol- Elijah se preocupa por ti- añadio- Creo que hasta te quiere-

Concuerdo otra vez con Kol- añadio Bonnie, este le sonríe y le guiña un ojo, a lo que ella solo rola los ojos y sigue viendo a Rachel- De una manera paternal, claro, pero te quiere- y se levanta- Solo piénsalo- añadio alejándose de la sala, Kol la sigue con la mirada sonriendo y vuelve a ver a la chica sentada a su lado, que aun se ve muy pensativa

Y- le pregunto

Se que tienen razón- concedió Rachel y se levanta- Pero eso no quita el hecho de que aun quiero salir- Kol le sonríe- Asi que creo que mejor tomare un baño, antes de seguirle insistiendo a Elijah y termine con el cuello quebrado por odiosa como la ultima vez- y con eso se fue hacia su habitación, mientras que Bonnie deja salir un suspiro y se va hacia la cocina

Kol la mira alejarse, deja salir un pequeña risita, niega con la cabeza y se levanta, y se dirige hacia el despacho de su hermano, que esta al otro lado de la mansión, porque aun que Elijah diga que es una cabaña, el y las dos chicas saben muy bien que el lugar es una mansión, porque ninguna cabaña es del tamaño gigantesco que es esta.

En fin, Kol encontró a Elijah revisando sus cosas en su escritorio, asi que al llegar a la entrada del despacho, se apoyo en la puerta cruzándose de brazos y mirando fijamente a su hermano, que rola los ojos

Que quieres Kol- le pregunto este sin siquiera mirarlo

Tu estrategia de enseñanza con Rachel esta resultando- empezo este- Pero…-

No te metas- lo interrumpió Elijah mirándolo serio- Sino escuche mal me apoyas, asi que no te metas- Kol rola los ojos

Te apoyo- concedió- Pero, te das cuenta que si mantienes a la chica encerrada por mas tiempo sus ganas por salir pueden llevarla a cometer una locura que si perjudicaría lo mucho que ha avanzado- añadio, Elijah solo lo mira- Según se por Bonnie, Rachel es la clase de chica que obedece reglas, las acepta y las respeta, pero desde que su lado vampiro existe en ella, he podido notar y al igual Bonnie, que esa parte de ella que se revelaba encontra de estas esta saliendo a flote y con mucha fuerza-

A donde quieres llegar-

A que aceptes que quizás que salga pronto no es tan malo- contesto Kol- Y que tu oposición tajante a ello puede ocasionar mas problemas que darle permiso, porque acuérdate hermano que entre mas nos prohíben cosas mas queremos hacerlas-

Elijah lo mira pensativo- Puede ser- concedió

Se que solo estas tratando de protegerla- siguio Kol- Y te apoyo, pero quizás el ser tan terco en tu forma de protegerla, puede ocasionar que no logres ello y solo provoques ponerla en peligro- y con ello se va dejando a un aun pensativo Elijah en su lugar…

Esa noche, despues de que ya todos en la cabaña estén descansando, Rachel que despues de ducharse y comer junto con Bonnie, ha estado pensando en lo que esta y Kol le dijeron, no ha podido conciliar el sueño, asi que decide levantarse e ir a la cocina a buscar algo de beber para calmarse.

Al ir a esta, siente un frio que le recorre el cuerpo, se da cuenta que una brisa entra por el ventanal de la sala, que ella misma cerro, por lo que se pone en alerta y se dirige cautelosamente hacia el ventanal, pero rápidamente se da cuenta que quien abrió el ventanal es Elijah, quien esta parado en el balcón que da a la salida de este, por lo que va hacia este.

Que haces aquí afuera a esta hora- le pregunto la chica saliendo al balcón

Elijah deja salir una pequeña risa- Pensaba- le contesto

En- le pregunto curiosa Rachel parándose junto a el, que la mira

Ti- contesto, Rachel solo lo mira- Y en lo que quieres-

Salir- entendió la chica, Elijah asiente- He estado siendo odiosa al respecto cierto- Elijah se rie

Un poco- concedió, Rachel lo mira apenada

Lo siento- se disculpo sin mirarlo- Es solo que, siento que estoy lista- Elijah asiente entendiendo, y ella lo mira- Pero también entiendo tu preocupación, asi que dejare de insistir-

Aunque aun lo quieras- le pregunto Elijah, la chica asiente- Ya veo- murmuro el vampiro dejando de mirarla, la chica lo mira contemplar el lugar que los rodea pensativo

Elijah en que piensas- le pregunto curiosa

Que Kol podria tener razón- contesto este, la chica lo mira confundida- Necesito no ser tan inflexible respecto a tu petición, y permitirte salir a pesar de lo pronto que puede ser-

Porque- le pregunto Rachel confundida

Porque el prohibírtelo solo alimenta tus ganas de salir- le contesto Elijah mirándola

Mmm- murmuro Rachel pensativa- Yep, lo hace- Elijah le sonríe

Por ello, creo que te permitiré salir- añadio, Rachel le da una enorme sonrisa- Pero no hoy, ni mañana- Rachel frunce el seño- En una semana mas- añadio- Solo te pido paciencia por una semana mas-

Ok- concedió la chica

Ok- pregunto Elijah algo sorprendido, Rachel asiente

Solo quiero salir, sabiendo que estas de acuerdo al respecto- le dijo la chica- Y si debo esperar una semana mas, pues esta bien para mi- aseguro

Ok- entendió Elijah- En una semana mas podras salir al pueblo, pero- siguio- Deberas cumplir a la perfeccion cada una de las tareas respecto a tu control, esta claro- la chica asiente con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

Clarisimo- aseguro y para sorpresa de Elijah esta lo abraza- Gracias- le dijo y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla- Buenas noches- añadio y con ello se fue dejando un sorprendido vampiro en su lugar, pero el que niega con la cabeza y sonríe…

A la mañana siguiente una animada Rachel despierta a Bonnie para contarle lo que Elijah le dijo, y despues a la hora del desayuno le cuenta a Kol, que decide esperar también una semana para salir de fiesta al pueblo

Entonces cuando iras- le pregunto la chica confundida

El sábado de la próxima semana- contesto Kol- Serian unos dias mas que la semana que Elijah te dio, y vas conmigo, asi aprovecho de no ir solo- añadio mirando a Bonnie, la que rola los ojos

Genial- le dijo Rachel sonriendo y mira a Bonnie con cara de cachorrito adolorido- No quieres venir también- le pregunto, Bonnie niega con la cabeza sonriendo

Quita la cara- le pidió- Porque si tu vas, esta claro que yo también voy- añadio y Rachel la abraza, mientras Bonnie mira a Kol dándole una sonrisa burlesca, mientras que este la mira molesto, pero no le dice nada y sigue comiendo…

Asi que mientras Rachel se propone cumplir con cada una de las tareas que Elijah le da para volver su control sobre su lado vampirico mucho mas fuerte, a kilómetros de distancia en Mystic Falls, Damon Salvatore aun se encuentra buscando la forma de dar con el paradero de la chica.

Por lo que al igual que las ultimas dos semanas y media, entra al Grill buscando a la rubia Caroline, para sacarle la ubicación de la chica, la cual al verlo rola los ojos y se le acerca antes de que el se le acerque.

Ya te dije, al igual que las ultimas dos semanas, que no se donde estan- le dijo la rubia

Y yo ya te dije que no te creo barbie- le dijo Damon simplemente y ella rola los ojos- Porque se que me ocultas algo, y estoy seguro que es en donde estan- añadio

Caroline lo observa por unos momentos y deja salir un suspiro- Ok- concedió la rubia- Si oculto algo, pero no es el paradero de Bonnie y Rachel- confeso

Lo sabia- siseo Damon- Dime- exigio haciendo que la rubia lo mire molesta- Y quiero la verdad barbie- ella lo mira fijamente

Y luego de unos segundos niega con la cabeza, deja salir un suspiro- Ok- concedió la rubia resignada- Y solo te lo dire porque a lo mejor asi me dejas en paz- Damon solo la mira- La verdad es que según Bonnie me conto, ni siquiera ellas saben donde estan-

Que- pregunto Damon incrédulo y confundido

Yep, tal cual lo oyes- siguio Caroline- Según lo que Bonnie me conto, se juntaron con Elijah en un lugar a las afueras del pueblo, y al hablar con el, Rachel se puso odiosa respecto a que aunque el le ayudara igualmente asesinaría gente como lo hizo en el granero, lo que a Elijah le molesto y por ello le quebró el cuello, le vendo los ojos a Bonnie y las llevo a una cabaña o algo asi en medio del bosque- pauso- Pero ninguna sabe donde-

Damon la mira atentamente- No me lo creo- añadio incrédulo

Y porque no- le pregunto la rubia cruzándose de brazos

Porque la brujis jamás se dejaría llevar a un lugar asi nada mas- contesto Damon- Y mas aun por un vampiro original que nos traiciono-

Cierto- concedió Caroline- Pero Bonnie confía en el hecho de que Elijah quiere ayudar a Rachel, y sabiendo que lo mejor para Rachel es no saber donde esta, pues bien si no saber donde esta es bueno para ayudarla, pues Bonnie lo hara, porque para ella es mucho mas importante Rachel que cualquier traición del pasado hecha por Elijah-

Aun asi…- siguio el vampiro, pero se detiene de seguir hablando al haber la rubia pasando por su lado para alejarse de el- EY- le grito, ella se detiene, rola los ojos y se da vuelta a verlo

Damon ya te dije todo lo que se, pues tenias razón respecto a que ocultaba algo- le dijo- Ahora metete en la cabeza que no se donde estan Rachel y Bonnie- añadio seria- Y además siendo sincera si lo supiera a pesar de que me amenazaras con torturarme no te diría nada-

Asi y porque-

Y todavía preguntas- siseo la rubia- Rachel no te quiere cerca de ella-

Rachel no sabe lo que quiere- le dijo Damon irritado

Caroline se rie- Entre ella y tu, esta claro quien sabe lo que quiere y quien no, Damon- pauso- Asi que porque no partes siendo sincero contigo mismo…o mejor aun porque no partes aclarando en ti lo que sientes, antes de seguir buscando a alguien a quien solo lastimaras con la maraña de sentimientos confusos que eres, porque si yo que no soy empática como Rachel me doy cuenta, ambos sabemos muy bien que ella te leerá en un segundo y definitivamente no querrá nada contigo- añadio y con ello rápidamente se fue del lugar, dejando a un molesto Damon, que se va a la barra y exige un trago, y mientras se lo bebe, Matt lo mira desde el otro lado del restaurant negando con la cabeza, y volviendo a lo suyo.

A decir verdad Damon sabe que la rubia tiene razón, que el es una maraña de emociones confusas respecto a lo que siente por Elena y Rachel, y que por ello al Rachel verlo correra de el otra vez, mas aun porque la chica aun cree que el solo la quería mantener viva para usarla para proteger a Elena, lo que por supuesto no es cierto, pero la chica no le creerá si el va hacia ella con todas sus emociones en el estado en que estan.

Ahora bien, hay una sola cosa que Damon en toda su confusión tiene clara, y es que dejo ir a Elena Gilbert, a pesar de que dijera que no podía hacerlo, porque la verdad es que saber que Rachel lo ama y esta enamorada de él y se sacrificara para mantener a aquellos que él ama vivos por ese gran amor, le hizo entender que el no sabe nada realmente de amar a alguien o estar enamorado de alguien, lo que le hizo darse cuenta de que no sabe si realmente amo a Elena.

Ademas esta también el hecho de que Elena escogió a su hermano, tal como prometió hizo una elección, y según dijo antes debería decirle a razón de ello adiós a su amor por Elena, y despues de todo lo que ha pensado anteriormente y mas la decision que tomo, ahora puede decir que puede decirle adiós a ese supuesto amor, mas porque como ha pensado no sabe si realmente es amor y por ello mismo no cree ser la mejor opción para la chica, mas cuando dicha chica ya hizo su elección y es justo que el también tome acciones al respecto.

Aun asi todo para Damon es muy confuso y por lo mismo debería aclararse, tal como le dijo Caroline, pero su obsesion por dar con el paradero de Rachel, por verla o incluso hablar con ella para saber que esta bien, a pesar que sabe que asi es, pero necesita una confirmación de la propia voz de la chica, pues el no hacerlo no lo dejan concentrarse en sus emociones y sentimientos.

Cuando va por su quinto trago a su lado se sienta no otro que Alaric, a quien le sirven uno, se lo bebe y al dejar el vaso en la barra mira a su amigo- Otra vez bebiendo porque no lograste la respuesta que quieres- le dijo, Damon solo levanta su vaso en señal de saludo y se lo bebe, Alaric sonríe y pide otro para el, y mientras espera mira al vampiro nuevamente- Han pasado dos semanas desde que Bonnie y Rachel se fueron-

Yep- musito el vampiro

Y- siguio Alaric- Aunque sabes que Rachel no quiere nada contigo, seguiras buscando la forma de dar con su paradero-

Yep- confirmo Damon

Y porque- le pregunto Alaric

Porque quiero cerciorarme que esta bien- le contesto Damon

Eso ya lo sabes- le recordó Alaric

No de ella misma- le refuto el vampiro

Cierto- concedió Alaric- Algo mas-

Le aclararle que no quiero usarla como ella cree para proteger a Elena, que realmente quiero ayudarla y estar hay para ella- contesto Damon

Ya veo- murmuro Alaric bebiéndose su segundo trago recién servido- Y despues- pregunto sin mirar al vampiro, Damon lo mira confundido

Como que despues- pregunto

Si, despues- repitió Alaric- Que haras despues de que confirmes que de verdad esta bien, que cree que es verdad que no quieres usarla para proteger a Elena, lo cual creo que por cierto te sera bastante difícil, porque ambos, y todos realmente sabemos que todo lo que tu haces es para mantener protegida a Elena, porque solo ella importa para ti, pues es tu gran amor…y los demas, bueno creo a excepción de Stefan solo o son un estorbo o son usados para ese fin - y mira a Damon- O me equivoco-

No- concedió Damon y mira hacia su trago- Asi ha sido desde que he creido amar a Elena- Alaric lo mira confundido

Haz creido amarla- repitió, Damon asiente- Crei que la amabas, no que creías hacerlo-

Tambien crei lo mismo- confeso Damon- Pero despues de lo que paso con Rachel, ya no se realmente que siento por ella- añadio sorprendiendo a Alaric

Ok, eso es sorpresivo- añadio este

Lo se-

Que te llevo de lo que paso con Rachel a llegar a ello- le pregunto Alaric

El saber que Rachel esta, o estaba si con todo esto cambio lo que siente, enamorada de mi- contesto Damon mirando aun el vaso en que aun queda liquido de su trago- Mientras la buscábamos a ella y Stefan, analice lo que hizo, y me di cuenta de que realmente no se lo que es el amor, porque lo que hizo Rachel, al ser capaz de sacrificar su vida por incluso aquellas personas que hacen feliz a la persona que ama, lo mismo que hace Stefan incluso…bueno al comparar ello con mi "amor" por Elena, no es asi-

Y como es- le pregunto Alaric curioso

Egoista- contesto Damon sin titubear al respecto- Tal cual dijiste respecto a mi forma de actuar con todos, es porque sobran y son un estorbo, porque a Elena la quiero solo para mi, porque solo yo puedo hacerla feliz-

Yep es egoísta- concordo Alaric

Y por lo mismo desde lo que paso con Rachel, lo que hizo, descubrir ademas que me ama, y lo que ello me hace sentir, sobretodo al contrarrestarlo por lo que siento por Elena, mas el hecho de que Elena eligiera a mi hermano y Rachel a mi, queriéndose incluso morir por hacerme feliz, bueno mi cabeza es una maraña de sentimientos confusos respecto a todo aquello- confeso

Ya veo- entendió Alaric

Pero tengo una sola cosa clara- siguio Damon- Dejare a Elena en paz- añadio, sorprendiendo a Alaric

Porque-

Porque es la unica forma de entender si lo que siento por ella es amor o no- contesto Damon

Y respecto a Rachel- pregunto Alaric

Quiero ayudarla, y no quiero perderla, como sentí que la perdia al saber que falleció y al estar terca respecto a no querer completar la transición- contesto Damon, haciendo que Alaric sonria- Y como siento ahora que la pierdo con esta lejanía, con el no saber donde esta-

Creo Damon que tan poco claro no estas- le dijo Alaric, Damon lo mira confundido- Quieres a Rachel-

Claro que la quiero- concordo el vampiro ofuscado- El problema es que no se si la quiero como mujer o solo como amiga- añadio molesto tomandose su trago al seco

Porque ello conflictua tus anteriores sentimientos por Elena- entendió Alaric, Damon asiente- Porque son mas fuertes de lo que eran estos y no deberían si realmente estabas enamorado de Elena-

Yeah- confirmo el vampiro concordando mientras mira ahora su vaso vacio que tiene frente a el en el meson del bar, deseando tener su cabeza vacia y clara para entender que es lo que siente por ambas chicas, a cual de las dos quiere como mujer, a cual de las dos ama de verdad

Dicen- siguio Alaric- Que no sabes lo importante que son algunas personas que tienes en tu vida hasta que las pierdes-

Eso dicen- concordo el vampiro

Creo que tu idea de dejar a Elena en paz es buena- siguio Alaric- Y que debes concentrarte debido a ello en saber si lo que sentiste por ella era real o no, pues creo que una vez sepas aquello sabras quizás que es lo que realmente sientes por Rachel-

Yeah- concordo Damon

Y por lo mismo debes de dejar de buscar a Rachel- añadio Alaric y Damon lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos- Aprovechar la lejanía de ella para entender lo que sientes, para que al verla sepas como realmente la quieres, para asi no seguir lastimándola, mas porque ahora sabes que sin quererlo la haz lastimado-

Yeah- concordo Damon, dejando de mirar a Alaric

Pero por sobretodo Damon- siguio Alaric- Te debes a ti mismo el saber que es lo que sientes-

Lo se- concedió el vampiro en un susurro sin mirar a su amigo- Se que necesito aclarar lo que siento- añadio y rola los ojos- Lo que sera malditamente molesto- Alaric se rie

Puede ser, pero como dije te lo debes- añadio- Y si te tranquiliza- siguio, Damon lo mira- No creo que Caroline te este mintiendo respecto a que no sabe el paradero de Rachel y Bonnie-

Que te hace decirlo- le pregunto el vampiro

Tambien le pregunte por ellas- contesto Alaric- Y me dijo lo mismo que te ha estado diciendo a ti todos estos dias y añadio lo de que ni Bonnie sabe donde estan-

Porque le preguntaste a la barbie por ellas- le pregunto Damon

Porque no eres el único que esta preocupado por Rachel- contesto Alaric- Queria saber como lo esta llevando y también saber como Bonnie se siente respecto a todo esto, finalmente fueron sus propias ancestras las que la usaron para transformar a Rachel en un hibrido y mas aun, Bonnie puso a Klaus en el cuerpo de Tyler para evitar que se muriera y asi evitar las muertes de todos ustedes, lo que no debió ser nada fácil para ella-

Yeah- concordo Damon- Ahora podemos dejar de hablar de esto y beber, porque realmente lo necesito- Alaric le sonríe y asiente, y ambos beben juntos…

Una semana despues, lejos de Mystic Falls, en la cabaña mansión de Elijah, Rachel se esta terminando de arreglar para asi poder salir con Kol y Bonnie al pueblo, a divertirse y mezclarse entre las demas personas de este, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, porque por fin podrá salir.

Mientras en el despacho de dicha mansión, Elijah quien se encuentra en el teléfono sonríe- A cuanto estas- pregunto

A una hora- le contesto una femenina y dulce voz

Perfecto, llegaras aquí despues de que Kol y las chicas se vayan al pueblo- añadio Elijah sonriendo

Elijah…realmente crees que sera bueno dejar salir a Rachel- pregunto la voz en tono preocupado- Lo digo porque solo han pasado tres semanas desde que los espiritus de las brujas Bennett la ayudaron a ser lo que es ahora-

Se que es pronto- concedió Elijah- Pero tal como te explique, creo que es lo mejor…puede que me equivoque, pero también creo que sino la dejo salir puede ser peor…además las brujas Bennett no la habrían mantenido con vida siendo lo que es ahora como también lo dices sino pudiera vivir con ello-

Cierto…pero aun asi me preocupa-

Lo se- concedió Elijah- Y a mi también, pero Rachel lo necesita- añadio- Y ahora que estaras aquí me ayudaras a cubrir aquellas necesidades en que tus habilidades y experiencia no tan solo ayudaran a Rachel, sino que también a Bonnie…y se cuanto quieres ayudarlas mas en ello-

Y no te equivocas- confirmo la voz- Y me alegra poder ayudarlas nuevamente- pauso- Espero que les alegre verme y tenerme con ellas-

Estoy seguro de que asi sera- aseguro Elijah- Sera una sorpresa para ambas chicas- añadio con una calida sonrisa…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Bien de nuevo siento la demora, si les gusto comenten y sino tambien, recuerden que los comentarios anonimos tambien se permiten, los quiero :D


End file.
